Vampire school my own story
by RoseRaksha
Summary: Nikol Raksha just learned shes a Dhampir of some sort. Dhampir for short. She goes to this school for werewolves and vampires. Falls in love but it's a forbidden love. My version of Vampire Academy but differet. suk at summarys please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote because I got inspired by Vampire Academy. It's about a girl Called Nikol Raksha, she finds out she half vampire and half human with a twist. The half human part is also Werewolf. She falls in love and finds secrets she couldn't even come to terms with. This is her story.

(I didnt realise my pagename and Nikols last name were the same. Whoops. Oh well, hehe lol)

My story hope you enjoy it. Please comment and tell me what you think. Oh and there's probably a few spelling errors just ignore them

XX RoseRaksha xx

**Chapter 1.**

**I'm running from the life my parents want me to take. They think that it would be good for me to go to some boarding school across the country. Yeah right.**

**I tried to run away anyway. They caught me when I reached Idaho. The bastards. Yeah I curse my parents. So what, who doesnt? Oh, did I mention I only just found out a few months ago I was born half vampire half human? Most of the students are half vampire and human or full vampire like my mum. I've never known my dad and my mum married so he's my step dad. A human nonetheless. Vampire's that are born half human are usually boys. That's why there are only a few girls at this Academy.**

**I've always been good at fighting, art and are known for my snarky attitude.**

**There are also werewolves that attend this school. Yippee. The half vampires are stronger than the born vampires. There are no turned vampires here. Apparently they are evil or something.**

**The born vampires are good. Turned vampires are evil. Pure evil.**

**I'm going to this school to learn about hte vampire world. I'm 16.**

**We drove down the drive way and I saw a massive mansion that looked like a schola. It was actually pretty cool.**

**I was kept a secret. No one knew about me until my mother decided that it wasn't good for me becuause if someone found out and I wasn't protected I would be hunted down and killed.**

**Yay for me. **

**The iron gates were black and HUGE! They had points on the top. Two guards were stood by the gates. My mum stopped. "State your name." Groweled the tall guy with brown hair and green eyes. "Amy Raksha." That's my mum's real name. When she was born. She's changed it when she reached about 300? Oh vampires good and half can stop aging whenever they want and age when they want. My mum looks 27 and looks hot for her age. I think it's 812? Something or other.**

**I actually took it quite calmly when she told me.**

**I've always been able to deal with the weird. Oh and if you haven't guessed yet, born vampires CAN have kids (obviously).**

**"Oh Miss, Raksha. Sorry I didn't recognize you. Wow, you still look hot. Jimmy Venacra from Romania." Mum's face lit up.**

**"Jimmy! I haven't seen you in what? 200 years? Last time was in Belmont. This is my daughter, Nikol Raksha." Raksha means 'demon'. I've always had that name. Just never knew it was THAT old. Nikol is pronounced like Nicole.**

**Mum had told me she was an only child and her parents died when she was sixteen in a car crash.**

**I inherited my mums hair color, jet black. It sits in the center of my back. I have emerald green eyes (according to mum their from my father), I'm 6'2. I have tan skin from my dad (whoever he was) and I have muscles that you can't really see but can feel if I punch you. You feel them then. **

**I have an evil look that makes you take steps back. I have a scar on my stomach that was like a sword sliding across it. I got it when I was 14. I tripped and half landed on a fence. I can still have kids. Someday I might actually want to. Never know.**

**I have a beauty that makes guys stop in their tracks. I'm used to eyes on me but I don't actually think I'm that pretty. I was gifted in the breast department unlike on eof my best friends.**

**I looked at Jimmy through my sunny's. He went a little rigid in his place. I was wearing skinny jeans with black leather boots that have a buckle, a black singlet and a black leather jacket. I like dark colors like black and violet purple. **

**I like techno music and a little bit of metal. **

**"Hello Nikol." I kept looking at him then looked back out the window. My feet were on the dash. I swear I heard him gulp. I'm developing really high senses. That's why my mum decided to tell me about being a half vampire.**

**"Sorry about her. She didn't want to come here." Mum replied.**

**"It's okay. I remember what you were like. You flipped me off the first second you saw me." They both laughed at the memory.**

**Mum drove in after a few minutes. When we drove in I felt a kind of magic tingling go through me. Like a zap.**

**"It's the wards." Mum answered before I could ask. "They block out evil vampires." I nodded and kept looking out.**

**We parked in the drive way. I noticed there were kids everywhere around here. Welcome to California's vampire/werewolf school. Ugh.**

**I stepped out of the SUV and all eyes went to me. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder.**

**I slammed the door and walked into the front office. The whole time no one took their eyes off of me.**

**Weird freaks! most of the people here were boys. I think most of the girls were werewolves because of the rareness of girl vampires. My mum was one, they were around heaps then but now. Not so much.**

**The grass was green as ever, oh it was nighttime. The moon was half full. The mansion was old looking, the front office was just an ordinary front office. Desks, chairs, computers, notice board etc.**

**"Amy!" Yelled a girl sat behind the desk. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Tall and tanish with some muscle. I think werewolf.**

**I'm getting better at telling the difference. Werewolves and vampires look different and have a different scent.**

**"Judith. Nice to see you again. I'm here for Nikol." She gestured to me and I blew a bubble with the bubble gum I was chewing. Pop! Ha hope it annoys her. It annoys my mum.**

**"Okay, here is your class schedule, a map off the school and classes and your room key. Your in room 203. Girls dorm. West side of campus." She pointed out to the double doors.**

**I nodded. "Bye mum." I kissed her ont he cheek knowing she would complain if I didn't and I walked out the doors with her calling, "Don't start fights on your first day!" ha like I wouldn't start a fight.  
I always do at a new school.**

**I took the footpath (they all needed to be re-paved) and headed in the direction on the Girls Dorms. Hopefully I get a room to myself. I HATE sharing. I can never share. I don't have good people skills. The reason why I had friends at my old school was because I had known then since kindy garden and well I needed friends.**

**The wind whipped my face and when I looked around I noticed anyone who was outside had their eyes locked onto me. What? Did I have something stuck to me or a big sign pointing to me saying 'look at me! I'll fall on my ass!'. Come on. Don't they have anything better to do? Ugh. I hate being the new kid.**

**I made my way quickly across campus to the building labeled Girls Dorm Rooms.**

**I walked through the big wooden double doors into a wooden floor room with walls painted a cream color. Ugh, to bright and open! People think I'm an outcast with the way I act towards bright stuff.**

**I looked at the first number painted on the first door room '23'. A sign pointed up metal stairs said 'Rooms 165-206. Big number rooms.' Ugh.**

**I made my way up the stairs. The hallways had a few girls walking around. Mostly them saying goodbye to their friends to find their rooms. I followed the signs to get to rooms **_**170-206. **_**I'm in 203. Have to remember that.**

**When I got to my door I opened it up and walked inside. There were two double beds. One already with a cover over it. The other byt he window didn't have one. The room was big wnough for two. **

**One long window with dark purple curtains to keep sun out, nice, a desk and chair, shelves ontop of the beds and two long mirrors one each next to the beds. The wardrobe was a door on either side of the room.**

**There was a girl with blond hair a curls, blue eyes, tall, tanish wearing blue jeans a white singlet and flats. Her jacket was sitting on her bed.**

**Her features looked fragile. I sniffed the air (not making it obvious) she was a werewolf. I smelt oranges, pine trees and a faint dog smell. Vampires smell of their own smell and a faint smell of clover. I know, clover? That's what I asked. **

**"Hi I'm Jinny." She gave me a smile revealing straight white teeth. I knew she could bite into flesh with those. Her attitude so far was bright and bubbly.**

**"Hi. I'm Nikol." I gave her a smile. I so hope she isn't a morning person. She was a little taller than me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**"First year here?" She asked starting to unpack and put things in her closet on the left side of the room.**

**"Yeah. Yours?" I asked putting my bag on the bed.**

**"Yes. My parent's decided to bring me to the sunny state. I'm from Idaho." Ha I almost ran away to their. Maybe we might have met if I made it in.**

**"New York." I smiled. I missed my friends.**

**"I've always wanted to go to New York." I unzipped my bag. Someone was bringing my suitcase up in a few minutes.**

**"What's your first class?" She asked.**

**"I don't know. Let me check." I grabbed my class schedule out of my back pocket and looked at it.**

_**First period: **_**Prof. Tanner- History on W and V 101. (Werewolf and Vampire).**

_**Second Period:**_** Prof. Lynette- The Run.**

_**Third period: **_**Prof. French- Art Double.**

_**Forth Period: **_**Prof. Venacra- Sose.**

_**Lunch**_

_**Fifth Period: **_**Prof. Lawry- Sparing (Defence/Attacking).**

_**Sixth Period: **_**Prof. Christophe- Weapons and Shooting.**

**There was a note at the bottom that said '**_**Dinner will be searved at 6:00 to 8:00.' **_**I handed the sheet over to Jinny.**

**"We have, History, The Run and Sparing together. I've got Maths. Mum made a request for me to be in the Maths class. I have Art after Lunch." I nodded not bothering to ask what her other classes were.**

**I got out my sheets and bed cover and put them on. It was a picture of a goth fairy sitting on a swing by a lake with the moon shining on it. It was set in a forrest.**

**I placed my laptop on my bedside table. I put my clothes in the closet and some guy came up with my suitcase and I unpacked that.**

**When I was done I turned on my laptop and plugged in the charger. Classes started tomorrow. It was 4:00 in the morning (afternoon here). We run on a nocturnal schedule. I usually do on holidays and weekends. I hate getting up early. I'm not a morning person.**

**Jinny was putting up photos, ornament and what not.**

**"Hey, do we have wireless?" I asked. She nodded switching on her computer.**

**"We have wireless. Non stop computer time." I nodded.**

**"Thanks. Hey are you a morning person?" I asked. **

**"God no! I hate the morning. Don't get me up earlier than my alarm clock goes off." I laughed.**

**"Same here. I hate mornings. Always have." We laughed together.**

**Sunlight doesn't hurt vampires if you were wondering but they CAN'T get a tan. Ha suckers. Half's and werewolves can.**

**I sat on my laptop typing to my friends even though they were still sleeping, the bell for dinner went off.**

**"We don't have to dress up formally do we?" I asked Jinny. We were talking for hours while on the laptops. Her last name was Candleline. I told her mine. I think she's heard of my mother and me. Mainly my mother.**

**"I hope not! I hate dressing up for tea." We laughed finding something else in common.**

**"Come on." We turned our computers off, linked arms and walked out of our rooms down to the Cafeteria.**

**People would think we were long lost friends. We had grown accustomed to each other. Jinny was a really nice person. We'd learned a lot about each other in the 2 hours. **

**She has an older brother whose 21, a younger sister whose 14 and she changes into a brown werewolf. **

**Her younger sister also is going here.**

**I told her about my boring life. She was actually facinated and I told her about my scar. She wanted to see it. I showed her.**

**We walked downstairs and didn't stop breaking our linked arms the whole time.**

**I really like her. She's lucky to have a big family. Unlike me. It's just my step dad, my mum and me. My friends are my family.**

**The hallways were all the same.**

**People looked at us as we were walking down them. We didn't care. Werewolves and halfs weren't very close friends. They were more like a necessary friend. I don't know why. I think it's instinct to hate each other. We liked each other like sisters.**

**We walked into the GIANT cafeteria. Everyone was chatting happily until they saw me. Jinny squeezed my arm making me feel better. I smiled at her.**

**We walked up to the line ignoring everyone. We grabbed a tray and started loading food ignoring the stares.**

**I grabbed a chicken snitzel with mushroom gray, potatoes, broccoli, roast carrots with a serve of chips. Hey, I eat a lot. I like my food.**

**I grabbed a bottle of coke.**

**Jinny grabbed her food and we went over to a table where Jinny knew some people.**

**The chatter started up again but not as much. Only enough to break the awkward silence. After a while everyone went back to normal.**

**I learned that I was the 4 half vampire girl at this school. The only one that was kept a secret. **

**Jinny's friends were okay enough.**

**Derek had brown hair with blode highlights, brown eyes, tall, muscled and tan. He had a sport personality.**

**Alana had white blonde hair, icey blue eyes, tall, tanish and was built the same as Jinny. She was sweet.**

**Alex had black hair, gray eyes, tall, muscled, tanish and had a darkish personality. Like me.**

**They welcomed me straight away. We had a normal discussion about classes, the tests we might have, what skills in fighting we have etc.**

**"Does anyone know what the run is?" I asked.**

**"The Run is when we get taken off campus for an hour and a half to a location, which has wards, and we run around for an hour. It's like a race to see who can beat what...race." Answered Alex who was the school teacher one. Alex was a born vampire.**

**Alana was a born vampire as well.**

**Derek was a werewolf like Jinny.**

**As you know. I'm the half.**

**"Let's see if you can keep up with me." Derek taunted.**

**"Ha. I love running." I smiled. I had learned that with my vampire senses comes along with vampire reflexes and abilitys. I can run really fast now.**

**"Not likely you will keep up." Alex chimmed in.**

**"I dunno boys. I think she might have some skill. If I were you I wouldn't start challenging her unitl you know what she could do." Alana smiled at me while she spoke.**

**"Who has the Run for second period?" I asked.**

**Derek, Alex and jinny put their hands up.**

**"Third for me." Alana said sighing.**

**"I've got it second." I gave her a smile. She smiled back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Classes started at 8:45 and ended at 3:45. We had double Art. My favourite.**

**The bathroom was down the hall, I had gotten up at 7:00. Breakfast was served at 8:00.**

**I had a shower, changed into mini shorts (which showed off my legs which I love my legs), a black bra and a black singlet.**

**I put on my flats and put a pair of socks and sneakers in my bag for the run.**

**I went to breakfast at 8:25. Jinny came in while I was getting bacon, eggs, tomato and mushroom. I'd saved her a tray. She stood next to me to get her food.**

**"Thanks. You know, you eat like a werewolf." I gave a laugh.**

**"So do you. Nah I love my food. I'm just glad that my body agrees with me and you can't see it." We smiled.**

**Jinny and I sat at the same table as we did yesterday. Alana and Derek were there.**

**"Hey. Where's Alex?" I asked. Right on cue he came walking into the cafeteria with bed hair. Not morning person enough to brush his hair. Ha. Like me but at least I brush my hair and take a shower.**

**Jinny was wearing something similar to me. Only she was wearing purple white and blue shorts with a blue singlet.**

**Alana was wearing tights and a short sleave t-shirt. Derek had on basketball shorts and a guys t-shirt. Alez had on basketball with a black v-neck t-shirt. They actually looked good.**

**We ate breakfast and ran to class. The others didn't have History with us.**

**We walked into the classroom and it was like a tafe class. A bowel type area with a white board in the centre on a wall and a desk and chair where a teacher with black shinny hair, tall and pale sat waiting for the second bell for class to start. Prof. Tanner was a vampire. **

**There were couches and they had desks in front of them so people could lean their books on. We were getting books at our classes.**

**The bell went off and we took a seat in one of the centre rows.**

**"I'm Professor Tanner and this is Werewolf and Vampire History 101. You may call me Mr. Tanner if you like. Now let's get started. When was the mixed schools produced?" Text books were on the desk. They had a line to put your name.**

**My mum had taught me a bit of History about werewolves and vampires.**

**I put up my hand. Prof. Tanner chose me.**

**"Yes Miss...?"  
He asked.**

**"Raksha. Miss Raksha. The mixed schools were produced in 1533 when a vampire named Antonio had an ally called Howard Johnston, a werewolf. Antonio had a hand in the schools and he decided to try a mixed school. That's how they started." I stated.**

**His face lit up that someone knew that much. "Well done Miss Raksha. My guess is your mum teached you History?" I nodded. "She is a fine student." I smiled.**

**He continued for people who didn't know. "Antonio had a run in with a vampire named Charles Bercott who dispised werewolves. He blamed them for the death of his sister. Antonio tried to convince Charles that it was not the werewolves that killed her. In true fact it was actually a vampire hunter. Vampire hunters were rare but they were around. It took Charles a few years to start trusting them. He became friends with a werewolf whose name I can't recall. They were close until a evil vampire killed the werewolf. It was told Charles believed that one of his Vampire friends played a hand in his death." The class was actually pretty good. I knew something hte teacher didn't, the name of the werewolf. I put up my hand.**

**"Yes Miss Raksha? A question?" I shook my head.**

**"Actually no. See my mum gave me some books that she hadn't looked in for History. Oh and she was around that time and had heard of this. She hadn't met him though. But anyway the werewolf was called, Nikolai Berlatusa. I read it in one of the books. They did a chapter on it." Pronounced Berr-la-two-sa.**

**"Thank you. You don't happen to have the book with you? Do you?" I nodded and pulled it out of my bag. I wasn't sure if I would need it or not. "Hand this down." I said to the sandy haired guy in front of me.**

**It mad eit's way to Prof. Tanner.**

**"Thank you, chapter?" **

**"Three." He nodded and continued. People looked at me shocked that I knew so much. History is one of my okay classes. I have a good memory so I know a lot of useless History facts. Mum says History isn't useless.**

**The class ended at 9:45.**

**We made our way to meet Derek and Alex outside next to the bus for The Run.**

**Prof. Lynette had black hair and golden eyes. She was tall and a werewolf.**

**We lined up and got on the bus. It was a half an hour. We were going to run for an hour. While on the bus I changed my shoes. I wasn't the only one who changed their shoes. I put my bag on the over head carrier and stepped out.**

**"Okay, I'm Professor Lynette. I will be making sure there are no injuries. This is to build up Stamia and speed which some of you already have. This is to increase it. There will be no fighting of any kind. You must follow whoever is in the front and try to overtake so you can lead. If you lead the group for the whole time you get to drive back. If you can drive. Meet back here in an hour. I'll make a call on the Mega phone when to come in. Your time starts...Now!" We took off.**

**Alex was in the front with two people behind. Derek was the third behind. I was in the forth place. Jinny was next to me.**

**From what I heard a girl half never has enough strenghth and speed to lead only to keep up. Ha. I'll show them. I took off and soon enough I was right behind Alex.**

**My heart was pounding and I liked the feeling. I smiled and ran beside him.**

**When he noticed me he sped up. I ran faster than I've run before. It was exhilarating.**

**I over took Alex and led the group through the forrest, around the field and kept running. We had a big space to run. I looked behind me and saw I was at least 1 metres ahead. I gave a laugh and pushed myself to run more.**

**I ran so fast that it felt as if my feet weren't even touching the ground.**

**I ran like the wind.**

**All too soon I heard Prof. Lynette in the background over my pounding of my heart beat I heard her call "Come back! Time's up!" I led them back to Prof. Lynette. I was ahead. They came running back.**

**We all half stoof half doubled over couging.**

**"Holy...Shit." Someone muttered between coughs, a guy.**

**"Crap...you...fast." Said a gril between coughs.**

**"I...agree." Coughed Derek standing next to me. We were all trying to get our breath back along with the use of our legs.**

**"I've never ever seen a GIRl HALF lead a pack of werewolves and Vampires through the Run. Never ever in all my years. How long were you in front for?" Asked Prof. Lynette.**

**"I was in front...the first 10 minutes then...Nikol...over took me and...led the rest." Alex said between gasps for air.**

**"My, my. Do you run often?" I shook my head.**

**"Only, when my mum and my fighting professor make me run laps. Even then I don't run that fast." I had regained my self control and breathing back.**

**So had most of the class.**

**"You fight?" Asked the teacher. I nodded.**

**"I can't wait until you go to your sparing class." I nodded and we climbed onto the bus. there were bottles of water on all of the seats.**

**Thank goddess.**

**As promised I got to drive back to the school. I have my L's. Prof. Lynette showed me where to go. Onto Highway 11 and exit and 9.0 then follow it to the school.**

**We got back and I headed off to Art. **

**Art was in the East Wing. This school must have the quickest gossip line ever because people were already whispereing about me beating everyone in the Run.**

**I made my way quickly to Art blocking out peoples whisperers.**

**Prof. French has white blonde hair, blue eyes, her hair goes to her waist, tall and pale. A vampire.**

**I found out I had Art with Alana. We sat next to each other.**

**Prof. French was a nice teacher. She loved all kinds of art. We were doing sketching. I like sketching in art. It's the only thing I'm good at. My mum is a talented artist. I get it from her. I'm no where near as good as her.**

**Art is the only thing I'm talented at. I don't know much about History. Only what mum taught me and what I read. I have been fighting since I was a little girl.**

**Art went by quickier than I wanted it to.**

**I said goodbye to Alana (pronounced Alarna) and went to Sose.**

**God I suck at sose. The Sose teacher was a werewolf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sose went by quick. Thank goddess. Luch was here and I was starving.**

**I was sat at the table waiting for Jinny and Derek (I had had Sose with Alex and Alana) to get here.**

**While I was waiting a werewolf with golden hair and brown eyes came over to me. "Hi, umm Nikol?" I looked up from my fries.**

**"Yes? YOu are?" I pulled out my snarky attitude I hadn't used in a while.**

**"I'm Chris. um, is it true your half vampire and half werewolf? I heard your dad was a werewolf and your mum had an affair with him and you ended up the price she had to pay." I was actually shocked. "You sure you got hte right Nikol?" I asked pissed off.**

**"You are Nikol Raksha? Right?" I nodded. "You really didn't know?" **

**"Back away now Chris. She doesn't need your shit." Growled Alex.**

**"Back up." Added Alana. She actually sounded scary. I glared at him. The second I made eye contact with him he backed up with his hands in the air.**

**He looked away, "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean anything. J-just wanted to k-know if it was true." He turned and walked back to his table.**

**Wow we were intimidating.**

**"Don't worry about that. He's a dick." Alana chimmed smiling at me.**

**"You can really be scary you know. He wasn't going to back away until you stared at him evily." I faced Alex.**

**"I can be intimidating often, if I want to be. That's how I kept everyone to back off when they came near. Yay for my eyes." Jinny and Derek came over then.**

**I knew one thing for sure. I was going to call my mum and ask her A LOT of questions. If she didn't answer. I was going to get mad, very mad.**

*** * ***

**We never spoke about the little miss hap with Chris.**

**I was glad not to.**

**I was so happy to get to sparing so I could punch something.**

**It's how mum taught me to let out my anger. I punched a brick wall at school and split my knuckled open on my right hands. I have scars on them.**

**Sparing was the only class I had with Derek, Jinny, Alana AND Alex.**

**Prof. Lawry was in this 20's well thats how old he looked. He was a vampire.**

**He has sandy coloured hair, golden eyes, tall, muscular and hot! **

**Lawry was pronounced Law-ree.**

**The second bell went. I noted that Chris was in this class as well. I hope that I get to fight him.**

**"I'm professor Lawry. This is Sparing, Defence and Attack. We will train everyday. Some of you will get your mentors today. Most of you will get them in a few days. Now let's start with seeing how well some of you can fight already. Any volunteers to start?" I put up my hand hoping I get to pick who I got to fight.**

**"You. Miss?" He said pointing at me.**

**"Raksha. Nikol Raksha. Can I choose who I fight?" I asked pulling up all the anger my body could hold and more.**

**"Yes you may pick." I took of my jacket and put across the closest chair and stood in the centre of the mat. I pointed at Chris. "You." I growled. I tied my hair up. It can be a liability in a fight. He looked smug, he stood up and walked over.**

**I kicked off my flats and inny caught them and put them on the chair as well.**

**"Now there are rules. Fight and when I say stop. Stop. That's the only rule. Fight!" I know it's wrong for teachers to encourage fighting but. Can you help it if your school is a vampire and werewolf school?**

**We circled each other faking attacks.**

**I kicked out. He blocked.**

**He kicked out at my chest. I side stepped and he missed. When he was regaining balance I punched him in the guy. Instinctivly he grabbed at his stomach. I punched him it the face. Blood squirted out. He growled angry.**

**I growled back. I kicked his chest three times like lightening and took his feet out from under him.**

**I jumped ontop of him and started punching. He blocked a few but it was clear I had the upperhand. **

**"Stop!" Yelled Lawry. I gave one last punch to his face nad stood up.**

**"Nicely done Raksha. No wonder your last names Demon." Lawry praised me. "Chris you should go get cleaned up your bleeding all over my floor." He smiled and helped him up.**

**People claped at my victory. Chris went to the nurses office to go get a towel for his bloody nose.**

**Class went by pretty quickly after that. He showed us moves on defense and attacks. **

**"I havent checked who your mentor is yet but I tell you one thing. After you train with them you are going to be one ass kicking girl that everyone will be afraid to mess with." Lawry told me as class ended.**

**"Thanks. Do you know when I'll find out who my mentor is?" I asked curious.**

**"I think tonight." I nodded and left the gym to head to Weapons and Shooting with Prof Christophe.**

**The map showed he was outside in the Archery section. I walked over and found a tall, black haired man with light green eyes, tanned and muscled standing against a target with a bow and arrow in his hand. He was hot. Only saying.**

**There was a table set up with Guns, weapons of sorts, bow and arrows and swords.**

**He walked forward and stood infront of the table. We stood behind.**

**Behind him was a archery, gun range and a sword fighting stage set up. Cool.**

**I could tell he was a vampire. Most of the senior teachers are werewolves, I'm a sophmore.**

**The bell rang and class started. None of my friends were in this class. "I'm Christophe. Don't worry about titles. Hated them, always have. Now, today we are working on aiming and fireing. How many of you have fired a bow and arrow before?" I was one of the people out of 14 to put their hand up. I did it at camp.**

**"Okay, how may have shot a gun?" He asked. I took my hand down so did almost everyone else. We all put our hands down and he began.**

**"Learning how to shoot is a talent some of you may need. Most of you will anyway. When you graduate you get given a test and it says what jobs your good at. You pick one of these jobs. Some of you may be assasins, bodygaurds, hunters anything. Odds are you may have to do some shooting. I'm here to teach you how to handle a bow and arrow and a gun. the guns i have today are just hand guns. In a few months we will be using a variety of weapons. How many of you have ever handled a sword before?" I put my hand up because in my training to fight I had to learn how to fight with weapons.**

**"Excellent. Hands down. Now we are going to get into three groups according to what you want to use first. Archers, guns or swords. Archers here. Guns here and Swords here."**

**He pointed to three spots. I chose sword fighting. Damn I better get to hold a sword and fight with one today. I love the feel of the wind being whipped when I attack.**

**"Okay Archers head over to the Archery fields. Guns, gun field and swords. Sword fields."**

**There were swords set up on the ground. All different kinds.**

**We didn't touch any of them. Yet.**

**We were tld to find the one that best suits us and wait until Christophe got back from helping the others.**

**I picked up a heavy sword that had a silver blade and a handle. Too heavy when I whipped it around. likely thing is was that it would most probably be a liability because I couldn't hold onto it and whip it around fast enough.**

**I piut it down and picked up another one. This one was light, sharp and made out of silver. I whipped it around a few times. Not my thing.**

**When I finally found mine it was average weight, glossy silver (enchanted with magic is my guess) with a handle that had a ruby stone on the top. When I held it, it felt like magic in my hands. Like it belonged to me.**

**"Wow!" Said someone gasping behind me.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"It's practically glowing in your hands!" The kid said again.**

**I looked at it, it did seem shinner.**

**"Have you picked out your swords yet?" I had my back to Christophe and the sword in front of me.**

**I turned around and faced the sword across my chest. It so felt like home. Like it was where it belonged.**

**"Wow. Your...Wow." Gasped Christophe. People from the other groups looked over. I saw some of their eyes bulge out of their sockets.**

**"Okay, do I have something stuck to my shirt?" I asked irritated.**

**"I have been wondering when someone brave enough would take that sword. What does it feel like to you?" He asked.**

**"Like its. Mine. Like its where it belongs. Can we get on with the lesson now?" I was getting mad.**

**"Uh, yeah. Sure. Get back to your groups." Ordered Christophe.**

**They followed his instructions.**

**He taught us how to use them he also said our mentor will get our weapons and that were swopping groups tomorrow so we can work out which gun or archery or sword best suits us.**

*** * ***

**I went to my dorm room tired and sore from the first day fo school. It wasn't actually half bad.**

**I flopped down onto my bed and switched my laptop on.**

**I checked my e-mails. I had a message from Brianna and Staci. **

**Brianna's said :**

_**Haii hun! **_

_**How ya been? How is hell hole? Omg! there was a new kid at skool today. Total loser! Explain later call me! Miss you! xoxox 3**_

**What a two faced bitch. I got along with her SOMETIMES. Not enough to like her.**

**Staci's said:**

_**Hey girl. Missing you so much. It seems cold without you here. How is the school? Is everyone treating you okay? I wish I was there with you. Skool seems so lame without you. Xoxo Love your best Girl Staci xx**_

**I've been friends with Staci since kindy.**

**I wrote her a message back quite similar to hers.**

**Jinny walked in, "Hey." I smiled at her.**

**"Hey. How was your day?" She flopped down onto her bed.**

**"Okay. Tiring. You?" She looked over to me.**

**"Tiring. Wish I could've slept in."**

**"Me too." A letter went under our door, Jinny didn't notice so I got up and grabbed it.**

**"Hey Jinny?" She looked over to me.**

**"Yeah?" **

**"Do you wanna know who your mentor is?" I asked. On the front of the folded peice of paper it said '**_**Mentors for Jinny Candleline and Nikol Raksha'.**_

**She jumped up and ran over to me. "Let's see!" I opened it up and read it out loud.**

**"Jinny Candleline your Mentor is Sabastian Ace. Your training times are 7:00-7:30. Durning dinner and 7:00 in the morning to 7:30. There's your hour. Nikol Raksha your mentor is Christophe Blue. Training times are 3:45-4:45 after school. Meet in the Archery field. 6:00-7:00 in the morning. If times are to early speak with Christophe. Trainings will start tomorrow." I read aloud.**

**OMG! I have Christophe 'hotness' Blue. They weren't bad for me.**

**"Why do I get two hours of training?" I asked aloud.**

**"Beats me. Sabastian is a senior teacher." She went and sat down on her bed.**

**"I'm going to go into the shower. I probably smell like sweat." SHe nodded, rolled over and went to sleep. I grabbed my toiletrie bag, towel and clothes and went to the bathrooms.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thing's start changing for Nikol. What more could she have to find out? Oh yeah, who her father was. She had always wondered but her mum always left that convosation. Did her mum hate her dad? Do you ever get the feeling that things arn't always as they seem? Nikol is experiencing that in the next few chapter: Things start happening between Christophe and Nikol. I think Christoph love Nikol. Keep reading to find out

My first story I've posted. Feedback wanted. XX RoseRaksha XX (Might be a few spelling mistakes ignore them)

I'm working on a Spirit Bound my version. Posting it later. Check it out when it's up! XD

**Chapter 5.**

**I got back from the bathrooms and Jinny was still asleep. I decided to go outside for a walk around campus.**

**I grabbed my leather jacket and leather boots that went well with my dark blue jeans and my white singlet.**

**I quietly closed the door behind me and started walking down the stairs and through the double doors to outside.**

**It was only 4:30. I had a few hours to myself.**

**I had brought out my sketch book and went for a walk through the woods on campus. When I was walking I was almost at the back of campus and I found a lake. It looked midnight bluey black from the nighttime. I found a rock to sit on and I put my sketching book in my lap and started sketching.**

**I sketched the lake with the moon glinting off of it and on the rock directly off of the water from me I drew a fairy sitting on the rock with her hair blowing in the wind. I grabbed water pencils and started colouring in.**

**It took me at least until 5:30 or more to sketch. When I was at least finished colouring in her shoes the bell rang off in the distance.**

**I slowly walked back to the main part of campus and to the dorms.**

**Before I was out of the forest I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Christophe.**

**"Hi." I said turning back around.**

**"Hello. I hope the times weren't to early for you?" He asked walking along side me. I still walked slowly not rushing back.**

**"No not really. I was curious as to why I got two hours of training a day." I looked up at him while moving a strand of hair from my face.**

**"Jinny only got one hour a day because the Senior teachers have to train more with the senior students for graduation. I don't have many students and I have a lot of time." He shrugged I nodded.**

**"What were you doing out here?" I asked stepping over a tree branch that had fallen over. The forest was green and it smelled of fresh rainfall.**

**"I could ask you the same thing little bird." I answered him even though he didn't actually ask. "I was just sketching. It's a habit." I shrugged and we came out of the forest. "I was actually looking for you." I looked at him.**

**"You were? Why?" I didn't mean to sound mean but I think i did. He smiled.**

**"I wanted to check that I'm not putting to much pressure on you for training. May I see your sketch?" He aske dpointing towards my book.**

**"It's not finished but. Okay." I handed him the book. He flipped through. I should've just got to the page. He looked at all the other sketches.**

**I drew my mother on one of the pages, my friends on another. More nightime sketches. Anything really. I usually didn't colour them in. Only when I felt like it.**

**"Wow." He said looking at one of Staci. "Your really good. Whose your Art teacher?" He asked still looking through.**

**"Professor French." he nodded and got to my latest sketch.**

**"You should take your sketch book and show her. She might let you use her art equiptment." I nodded.**

**"I'm not as good as my mum but. I'm getting better." I shrugged. He looked up.**

**"I doubt that your mum is better. Open your eyes. Your a talented girl. I heard you even led the class in the Run." I looked away sheepishly.**

**"Yeah." I opened the door to the girls dorm. He followed in still ingrosed in the book.**

**"That's good. See your talented. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Have you thought about your future jobs?" He asked studying a picture on a girl walking through a green mossy forest with ruins.**

**"Sometimes. Not much really." I shrugged walking up the stairs.**

**"It's a tough one." I nodded.**

**"Have you always been a teacher?" He shook his head.**

**"When I left school I went to hunt rogue werewolves and evil vampires. It was my job. A few years ago they called me in and said they needed a new archery teacher so I took the job." He smiled handing me my book.**

**"I'd like to see more. If you'll let me?" I nodded.**

**"I'll bring a few of my old sketch books tomorrow to training." He nodded.**

**"Goodbye little bird." I smiled liking the nickname he's given me.**

**"Bye Christophe." He smiled and disappeared in thin air like a true vampire.**

**I walked into the room smiling. **

**Jinny had already left. I threw my sketch book and pencils on my bed and ran downstairs for my dinner.**

*** * ***

**I sat down with a burger and fries at my table with my friends.**

**"Where'd you escape to?" Asked Jinny taking a bite out of her burger.**

**I shrugged, "Through the forest." She almost chocked.**

**"By yourself? Why?" The others were giving me incredulous looks. **

**"To sketch. Of course by myself. I can't sketch with people looking unless I'm sketching them. I'll sketch you sometime if you like." It seemed to calm her down a little.**

**Good, it calmed them all down. "Then Christophe showed up." I said taking a bite.**

**That stopped them. "What? Why?" asked Alana.**

**"To find out about training and whatnot." I didn't mention he looked at my sketches.**

**We had lunch normally after that.**

**I went back to my room with Jinny and went to sleep pretty easily.**

**My dreams were another story.**

_**The wind whipped around and I ran with it. I rounded a corner that opened up to big green fields. I ran around having a good time. A figure appeared in the centre of the field.**_

_**I slowly walked up to it.**_

_**"Hello?" The man turned around. He was a little taller than me. Brown hair, green eyes like mine, tan and muscled.**_

_**"Hello."He answered. His voice was familiar I just coulfn't tell who it was. Yet.**_

_**"Who are you?" I asked. I was expecting something like 'whoever you want me to be' or 'your concience'.**_

_**Instean I got, "Your father." Then the dream faded. **_

**I sat up in bed. It was pitch black. I climbed out of bed and fumbled over thethe curtain. I pulled it back enough to see outside. A thin line of light went onto my floor. It was sunrise. I had an itching feeling to draw. I needed to draw. I had to see something. I had to draw that man.**

**I picked up my sketch pad and pencils, put on flats to wear with my boxers and singlet, grabbed a jacket and snuck out the room. I had a bobbypin in my jacket pocket.**

**I silently went up the other stairs. I finally came across a door that said '**_**Roof Access. No student's allowed without adult.**_**' I grabbed the doorknob. Locked.**

**That's what my bobby pin was for. I picked the lock and silently shut the door. I went upstairs out onto the roof. **

**The breeze was cool on my skin.**

**I went over to the end and sat down on the floor. I sketched the man who claimed to me my dad then I sketched the sunrise. I couldn't sleep.**

**I coloured them both in.**

**After at least 3 hours I went back to my room and relocked the door. I just found my own private getaway.**

**I snuck back into my room, Jinny stirred.**

**"Where'd you go?" She mumbled between sleep.**

**"Toilet." I lied.**

**She went back to sleep. I climbed into my bed hoping I would see blackness when I went to sleep instead of a dream.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**My alarm clock went off at 5:30. I got into my training clothes, put my hair into a braid, grabbed my bag and put my sketch books in and snuck out quielty letting Jinny sleep. **

**The lady at the end of the hall saw me and said, "What are you doing down here so early?" I shrugged.**

**"Training with Christophe Blue. Starts in 5 minutes." I said pointing to the clock.**

**"Just a minute." She checked her sheet.**

**"Your Miss?" She asked.**

**"Raksha. Nikol Raksha." She nodded.**

**"Go." She ushered me out the door.**

**I got over to the Archery fields in time.**

**"You were almost late." Christophe was sitting on the grass.**

**"Yeah, yeah. But I'm not. Are we training out here?" I asked he stood up.**

**"No. We have the gym in the mornings." I nodded and he led me out to a gym on the other side of campus.**

**He opened the doors and turned on the air conditioner. I was thankful to the heat.**

**"Where are we starting?" I asked putting my bag down.**

**"Did you bring me some of your pretty pictures?" He asked like a little kid that I couldn't help smile.**

**"Yes. And I brought you a new one." I grabbed two sketch books out of my bag and two peices of aper. One with the sunset and one with the man who is apparently my father.**

**I handed them to him. "You look tired." He stated taking them.**

**"Yeah." I went to the centre of the mat and streched.**

**"Maybe I chose to early." I shook my head.**

**"No, no. It's just. I could't sleep last night. I had a dream. About a man who claims to be my father. I couldn't sleep so I went...someplace to draw. Here." I gave him the two pictures.**

**"You were on the roof." He stated looking at them.**

**"How'd you know?" I asked.**

**"One, this is from the roof perspective and two. I did a ground gaurd sweep and I looked up and happedned to see what I thought was you. Drawing." I nodded. Explains.**

**"Do you know him?" I asked pointing to my 'father'.**

**"No. I don't think so. You should ask your mother."**

**"Ha. Like she'd tell me the truth. She kept the truth from me for 16 years. I did always wonder why I healed faster than others though." It was true. I healed pretty fast for the scar on my stomach.**

**I pulled up my shirt to look at it. Sometimes it tingles. Christophe was in front of me in a flash. "How'd you get that?" He touched the scar.**

**"I was 14. I tripped and fell over onto a fence. I scrapped the side. It didn't go to deep though. Lucklilt." Where his hands touched it I felt a tingling feeling.**

**When he moved his hand away I felt cold.**

**Weird. Never felt like that before.**

**"Let's get started." I pulled my shirt back down and continued to strech.**

**"When your done streching, go run 15 laps of the running course. I'll time you." I finished streching and he timed me when I ran. He sat int he stadium looking at my pictures while i ran.**

**I finished in 9.35 minutes. Cool I'm getting faster.**

**"Excellent." He applauded me and we headed back to the gym. He showed me some defense moves and taught me hwere to put my feet. How to position my body right.**

**"So why's I run laps?" I asked.**

**"First lesson: Run." I nodded.**

**"WHy?" He sighed.**

**"If you come across an evil vampire with no weapons and nothing in your souroundings. You run. It builds up stamia and speed." I nodded.**

**"But I run in the Run." He nodded.**

**"I know." Smiled and asked, "Can I keep these? I'll give them back when I'm finished being intrigued by them." I nodded.**

**"Just don't break them. Ask me if you want to keep any." He nodded sheepishly.**

**"ACtually when your finished ht epicture you made the other day in the woods. Can i keep that one?" I nodded.**

**"I'l give it to you in a few days." he nodded and I went to my room to change.**

*** * * **

**"How'd your training go?" Jinny asked while I was putting my makeup on.**

**"Good. Tiring. He made me get up early!" I complained putting my make up away.**

**She laughed.**

**"Oh you said you were sketching yesterday. Can I see?" What is it with people wanting to see my sketches?**

**"SUre." I grabbed out my sketch book and said. "Last one there. Just look through." SHe nodded sitting on her bed and looking. "You have some serious talent girl." She wasn't the first person to tell me that.**

**"Meh." Was all I replied.**

**I changed and put on my shorts, singlet and my leather jacket. My stomach groweled and we went downstairs to go get some breakfast. **

**We ordered scrambled eggs, onion and bacon.**

**I sat down at the table and my phone vibrated in my jacket pocket. Found my phone.**

**I looked at the caller ID. Mum. She has some explaining.**

**"Hello." I said in an angry. voice.**

**"Hi, what'd up your bum?" Ugh she sounded cheery.**

**"Take a hike. What do you want?" I asked annoyed.**

**"Just wanted to see how you are. Are you fitting in? Hoe's your classes?" She was throwing questions at me.**

**"Mum hold up a sec. Guys, save my food for me will ya?" I asked standing up. They nodded.**

**I walked outside and sat down where no one was. It was erie quiet.**

**"I have a few questions for you." I told her. She was a little hesitant to answer.**

**"Go on." I asked it.**

**"Am I half werewolf?" I asked because that question had been nawing it's way at my brain.**

**She didn't say anyrhing for a minute then finally answered. "Yes. I-I was going to tell you honey. I swear. You weren't even supposed to exist. It's why everyone was looking at you the other day." I nodded shocked. Well at least now I know Derek, Alana, Jinny and Alex didn't know. They didn't stare at me. At lest I think they didn't.**

**You know wen you get the feeling your whole life is a lie? I was having that feeling right now, a lot lately.**

**"Look mum. I have to send you a picture. I had a dream last night. You know the ones where I wake up with the itching feeling the need to draw? Well I had one of those last night. I think I drew my father." I heard her suck in a breath.**

**"Have you told anyone?" She asked.**

**"Yes." I finally said.**

**"Who?" She asked sounding scared. Who is he?!**

**"Christophe Blue. He didn't recognize the picture." I heard her sigh.**

**"Trust Christophe. He will be on your side. He's never actually...met your father in...person." I think she ment like actual human. Not animal.**

**"can I shapeshift as well?" I asked.**

**"I can't answer all of your questions right now dear. Christophe will help you, trust him. Ask him all the questions you need. He already knows. Don't take it out on him. I asked for it to be kept from you." She sounded pleading.**

**"Okay. I have to go my breakfast is getting cold." I hung up before she could say anything else.**

**I shoved my phone into my pocket and walked back inside pissed off.**

**I think people could tell. I was setting off a radar that said 'Pissed off demon-last-name-bitch'.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry haven't written in long. Please R&R haven't have any comments over 5. I've had ONE! Come on people. I wont write if I don't get comments.

XD

XoXo RoseRaksha XoXo

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**I stormed off to History with Jinny. She isn't one to pry so she didn't ask questions about the phone call from my mum.**

**We sat down at the same seat we had yesterday.**

**Prof. Tanner came up to me just before class started.**

**"Miss. Raksha, I was wondering if you had any other History books dated back in that time. I would like to read them if, that's okay with you?" I nodded.**

**"I think I have a few in my room. I'll give them to you tomorrow morning." He smiled, nodded and went down to start the class.**

**I grabbed my notebook out ad drew freely without looking at the paper.**

**I so hope this was just a normal picture and not a sketch.**

**Prof. Tanner was in the middle of his lecture when I my hand stopped and I looked down to see what I had drawn.**

**It was a werewolf that was staring at me through the page with familiar eyes. If I was to colour it in I knew it would be a brown Alpha werewolf with emerald green eyes that matched mine, high shoulders and a stare that resembled mine.**

**Was this my father in wolf form?**

**Someone behind me saw and gasped. Prof. Tanner didn't hear he kept going.**

**A few minutes later someone tapped on my shoulder and threw a piece of paper onto my table while Prof. Tanner was writing on the board with his back to us.**

**I opened up the piece of paper and read it. In very messy handwriting it said:**

Have you seen that wolf before?

**I scribbled back:**

Do you recognize it? It's important...

**I noted that it was the guy directly behind me. I slowly tapped his foot and put it next to it. He pretended to drop his pencil and pick it up.**

**Two minute later I got a reply:**

I do. You don't want to get onto the wrong side of him. How do you know him?

**It was confirmed. It WAS a guy who could possibly be my father. I replied:**

I think I might in my sub-conscious mind. You don't need to know that now. Or how I know him. What's his name? How do you know him?

**I passed it back and got a reply quicker:**

I've known him a while. Were not friends. We've met a few times. That's about it. And it was only for a few minutes. My parents well my dad knows him. His name is Johnnathon Reynald. Well that's the name he used. Don't ask questions to other people about him. They might get suspicious. I heard he has a daughter. No one knows who. Do you?

**How was I going to answer that one? With, oh yeah I think I'm his daughter. Is he some kind of mob boss? Does he get involved in dealings or something? No I answered with:**

I might, don't spread it around. I'm not 100% positive. It's a fifty fifty. We'll talk later in private.

**This was the last reply I got:**

I'm Caleb Matheloch. Ask around you'll find me.

**I nodded hoping he saw and I put the note in my pocket zoning back into the lecture.**

**"Can anyone tell me how long Charles's vengeance streak went on for?" He asked. A few kids put their hands up. I was one of them.**

**"Miss..?" He said nodding towards a vampire girl with Goldy red hair. She was at least 16.**

**"Coleman. I think it lasted up onto the late 1500 until he got over his sisters death." She was still pondering the thought.**

**The rest of the people took their hands down. I kept mine up.**

**"Miss Raksha? Would you like to add?" I nodded.**

**"You were right. He didn't get over it until the late 1500's but it took him longer for the death of Nikolai. Nikolai was like a brother to replace his sister. He was filled with so much rage that he put together over the two I don't think he ever got over it. It was never reordered that he got to properly avenge their deaths. I would still stay mad until their deaths were avenged if it were me. The only recorded History of it states that he became a hunter of the Vampire Hunters. It's written down that he has killed a few but he never killed the one that killed his sister. I'm pretty sure her name was... Elizabeth. He is even hunting down the evil vampire that killed Nikolai. The last anyone heard from him was in 1875. He was in...China." Mr. Tanner was surprised that I knew the last anyone had heard of him.**

**"That's when the books were last dated anyway." I shrugged. He gave me a little applause.**

**"I never knew his sister's name or that he was last heard of in China." I shrugged.**

**"There's a Histsory book on him. He even wrote some letters." I leaned back in the chair. The Coleman girl glared at me. Get over it. Was all I thought to myself.**

**Mr. Tanner continued.**

**When class ended and I was leaving, Mr. Tanner called me over. Jinny followed.**

**"Yes?" I asked.**

**"Where did you get the books you were talking about? I only ever heard that there was one book that Charles actually wrote in. You won't happend to know where the jounals of his are? I can't get into the restricted section of the library so I can't check there but. Do you have a journal of his?" I shook my head.**

**"I think my mum might be able to get ahold of Nikolai's though." I nodded knowing she could get information out a few werewolves. Maybe even my dad. God knows who he is.**

**"How?" His face lit up.**

**"She can use our family...charm. I've got to run." Jinny and I turned and ran towards the bus.**

**We just made it on. "Your almost late." Stated Miss Lynette.**

**"Almost. That's the key word." She rolled her eyes and gestured us on.**

**It went the same as yesterday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Everything went by quickly. Before I knew it, it was lunch. My favorite time besides dinner.**

**We had our usual chatter as always. A few people were still staring at me. Most only glanced in my direction every two minutes.**

**My training with Christophe came and I was exhausted.**

**I stayed behind while he told the rest they could leave.**

**I flopped onto the ground and lied down. The grass was cool on my skin. I closed my eyes and dreamed. I remembered mum saying that Christophe had met my dong in animal form. Well something like that.**

**"Christophe?" I said sitting up. He looked over.**

**"Yeah?" I stood up and we headed to the same gym we used this morning.**

**"Do you recognize this name? Johnnathon Reynald?" He went a little tense. "I take that as a yes." He gave a tight nod.**

**"You don't want to get involved with him, little bird. He's dangerous. Not someone you should be associating with." He looked over at me. I swear I saw some fear for me run through his eyes.**

**"Do you recognize this werewolf?" I handed him the notepad piece of paper that was in my pocket. He studied it.**

**"If it was colored in it would have emerald green eyes and a chocolate brown coat." He nodded.**

**"This is Johnnathon. What are you doing drawing pictures of him?" He sounded angry.**

**"Well if I'm not mistaken Johnnathon Reynald is my father." He was opening the door and went still and made eye contact with me.**

**"That's the man you drew last night?" His jaw was tight.**

**"Yes. As you ALREADY know I'm half werewolf. Thanks for sharing secrets." I stormed into the gym in a bad mood.**

**I threw my jacket onto the floor.**

**"Your mother promised me not to tell you. You honestly don't recognize me?" He asked. I was confused.**

** "Should I?" he shook his head.**

**"You probably wouldn't I used to babysit you when you were a baby. When you mum was out hunting. I helped her find you when you ran away to Idaho. That's why they found you so quickly." I slapped him.**

**"Thanks a lot! I was RUNNING AWAY. Do you even know the meaning of the word?!" I shouted. Okay he didn't deserve it but well, I was pissed off. He tried to calm me down.**

**"Nikol. Look you didn't need to runaway and I do know the meaning of the word." How could he be so god damned calm? Anger blared through me and it was getting bigger and bigger and bigger until I snapped.**

**"You may have known me but you do not fucking know me! I'm never been what people want! I've got fucking people following me for months now and no one fucking notices!" I slammed a hand over my mouth. SHIT! I did not just say that out loud!**

**His eyes widened. "What? Who's been following you?" He put his hands on my arms and shook me. **

**"I-I have to go." he eyed me.**

**"Don't lie to me Nikol. I know when you lie." His eyes went flat and dark.**

**"I was kidding." I moved out of his arms and turned around looking for my sword. My back was to him the whole time. One tear leaked.**

**"You didn't lie. Do you know who is following you?" His voice was low and pleading.**

**"The last three months since I came back from running away I've just. Felt this. Presence. It's been following me ever since." I turned to face him, I checked to make sure I had no marks from tears first.**

**His jaw was clenched. "Where's my sword?" I hadn't told anyone about the following. I kept it a secret. Now I think I might have suspicions to who hired someone to follow me.**

**"It's in the back room with my other student's things." I nodded and went into the back closet. I stopped when i got to the door. "Oh, by the way. Tell my mum about our little chat. Let's just say, mum warns me not to get mad for other people. Say a thing. You'll find out." I walked into the storage room and instantly spotted my sword.**

**I shinned in the little moonlight coming through the window.**

**Training went well. I had a sword fight with Christophe. I almost won. He had gotten me when I thought it was finished. We were both breathing heavily by the end.**

**He taught me to stand more so if someone came at me I wouldn't move.**

**"You can go back to your room now. Trainings over." He said grabbing my sword. I hesitantly gave it to him not wanting to give it up.**

**"For me and you maybe but for me? I'm only just beginning. Who uses the gym next?" I asked sitting by my bag wrapping a bandage around my right wrist. I hurt it a few times before. Just being safe. I always do.**

**"In a few minutes Sabastion will be in here with one of his senior students." I nodded.**

**I'll do my kata's in the forest so I can be alone. And I had my sketch book in my bag. Hehe.**

**"What are you going to do?" He asked eying me.**

**"We're not in training right now. I don't believe I have to tell you everything." I slung my bag over my shoulder.**

**"As my friend?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. I snorted.**

**"I'm not your friend. Your just my mentor who happens to have known who the hell I really was and kept things secret from me when I would have liked to know the truth. I don't have any reason to tell you things about my life if I don't wish to. You have to earn my trust." I said dark and menacing with a death glare. He went a little stiff and I swiftly turned around and headed out the door.**

**I went to the opposite side of campus deep into the forest. I heard someone growl next to me. I was in a bad mood so I turned to face a big sandy colored wolf. "What?" I hissed.**

**"Sorry", she shifted into human form behind a bush. "I'm looking for some fresh meat. You don't happen to know where I put my clothes do you?" She asked pleading. She had sandy hair that sat at her shoulders, muddy warm brown eyes, freckles and high cheekbones. **

**"Umm, let me see if there around here." I looked behind a few trees and bushes in range. I spotted a red hoodie, t-shirts, shoes and more clothes. I grabbed them and walked over to her. "These yours?" She nodded and smiled taking them from me to put them on.**

**I turned around and walked into the corner of campus. She ran up to me.**

**"Hey, watchya doing out here?" She said walking with me.**

**I shrugged, "I just came from training. I'm going to go into the forest, so katas, run and draw." She nodded.**

**"Mind if I join ya? My roommate gets grouchy a lot. I don't like spending much time with her. I'm Sarah." I smiled.**

**"Sure. I'm Nikol." She was one of the only people in the school that didn't know me already or wasn't leading it on.**

**Sarah was a sweet girl. Fragile but territorial if anyone threatens her family. She told me about a few incidents where a boy at school called her sister Jeanie a slut because she had guys falling in love with her.**

**She said how she stood up for her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**"Do I have any classes with you?" I asked while sketching her. She wanted to see if I could sketch her. I was almost finished.**

**"Yeah, I think. History? I sit at the back so I don't get noticed. I know most of the answers but don't answer them like you do." She was a shy girl.**

**"You should Sarah. Then you will probably get really good at it and you might actually learn something in life if you got something wrong and got it redone." She smiled.**

**"I know but well. I'm just really shy." She shrugged.**

**"Finis." I said. She smiled and sat next to me to look.**

**"Wow." I shrugged.**

**"Do you have the run with me?" I asked. I think I saw her in it yesterday.**

**"Yeah. I like to stay behind a bit. I'm not one to like to be noticed." She shrugged.**

**"I'm going to stay back with you." She was shocked.**

**"no, no, no. No way!" She complained.**

**"I don't want you to be left alone. Hey you also have Sose with me. Your good." She shook her head.**

**"Your good at everything." I shook my head.**

**"No I suck at music, dancing I'm unco-ordinated, mum forced me to learn how to fight and do History I only know so much because I read, maths, English, Science, Calculus, cooking, cleaning, Wood shop, welding and I think a few more. I'm only good in my classes here is because my mum forced me to learn those things. I think it was so that I'd do good here. Only problem is in a few months we change classes and well I have a feeling I have Maths, Science, Home EC, wood-shop and cleaning stuff." She laugh.**

**"Why would we have cleaning?" She said between giggles.**

**"Well never know, oh and wait until you see me shoot at a target. I'm working with swords but I always have and I suck at archery and shooting. I never seem to aim right." I smiled with her. **

**The other day I got the outside of the target in archery. Christophe laughed at me. i laughed to.**

**"Come on we should be getting back. I need a shower." she nodded and we stood up.**

**I had a feeling that someone was following my every move. I didn't feel it often and accidentally told Christophe. I hope he didn't say ANYTHING.**

**"You coming?" Asked Sarah waiting for me.**

**"Uh yeah. Sorry I was daydreaming." She smiled.**

**"Must have been a good daydream." She linked arms with me and we walked out of the forest to go to our dorms. She was on the forth floor, the highest. I'm on the second. We parted ways and I grabbed some clothes, a towel, soaps and shampoo's for the shower. **

**When I went back into my room I turned my straightener on while blow drying my hair.**

**When I was done Jinny looked up from her computer. "Must've been something fun going on. Where'd you get to?" She asked raising on eyebrow which I could never do.**

**"I went into the woods. It's nice and peaceful there. You should go. Anyway, I made a new werewolf friend." I smiled she sat crossed legged.**

**"Who?" Her eyes sparkled.**

**"Sarah. I can't remember her last name though." She smiled. **

**"I might know her." I gave her a devious look. She laughed.**

**We headed downstairs for tea.**

*** * ***

**The next few months went by normally actually. Sarah joined our little group and was welcomed instantly. I was learning Romanian and Russian from Alex. I hadn't learned much I mainly learned to swear. And yell at people in sentences.**

**I went to training with Christophe everyday. **

**Sarah and i met in the woods int he afternoons and we meditated.**

**I barley never felt the darkness of someone following me. The feeling only came when I was by myself. So I had started drawing on the roof in daylight. It's my sanctuary.**

**It changed on May 3rd. When I got a letter.**


	10. Chapter 10

I usually write after a while. I write in one big lot. Sorry about the wait. I'm writing a bunch of stories at once. I'm almost finished one now.

XD R&R becuase I've only got one.

Thanks for reading it. I'll answer any questions and take criticism. XoXo RoseRaksha XoXo

**Chapter 10.**

**It was addressed to Nikol Nikolai Raksha. Nikolai was my middle name. My mum decided on it because she had chosen those names for her kids when she was a little kid. So she gave me Nikolai as my middle name. I never told anyone because of the resembelance it barred to Nikolai Berlatusa. **

**I quickly flipped it to the back and cut it opened and pulled out the letter. It was in very cursive handwriting I did not recognise.**

**The message had my name written on the first sentence. Only a few people from this world know my middle name and I knew none of my friends send me letters through the mail. I wonder who it could be? I read it to myself:**

_**Dearest Nikol Nikolai Raksha.**_

_**I hope you've been keeping yourself in line? Good girl. By now you've learned what you are and that you are a miracle child.**_

_**Your mother forbid me to see you or have any contact with you. **_

_**When you ran away I was so worried. I was glad they called Christophe in. **_

_**You probably wont remember him from your child hood. I hope you remember me.**_

_**I would come and see you myself if I could. We both know how unlikely your mother is to unwanted guests.**_

_**Your a talented girl. I can guess what side of the family you got your stamina and fighting from. Your probably not good at maths.**_

**Ha. Understatement I thought to myself.**

_**I've tried to keep a watchful eye on you.**_

_**I'm traveling the world right now so I can't.**_

_**I have business to attend to. No matter what you feel, your never abandoned.**_

_**I've never abandoned you.**_

_**Your mother wouldn't let me in a ten mile radius when you started getting a memory of who I was. Amy said she'll kill me if I ever spoke to you without her permission. Guess what?**_

_**I never asked to write this letter. It's our secret.**_

_**Your mother lied about your middle name. She wanted something else for a boy. It was going to be Alexander. After Alexander the Great. Only if you were a boy.**_

_**Your mother didn't teach you much about me is my guess. Your middle name is after my dear brother who was killed. Nikolai Berlatusa. **_

_**Charles is a good friend of mine. He's still alive. **_

_**Charles says hello and want's to see how you turned out. you and him were close when you were a baby. Just like we were until your mother forbid us to see you any longer.**_

_**If you ever need to get in contact with me my address to send letters is on the back.**_

_**I've never stopped loving you my daughter.**_

_**Xo, Antwon Berlatusa. (It's my real name not my alias). Xo.**_

**Holy shit! I'm a BERLATUSA! WTF!**

**I was so shocked that I quickly shoved the letter away and slammed it into my bag.**

**"What's wrong?" Asked Sarah who was the closest to me. I was shaking.**

**"Nothing. I-I just need some air. I'm not hungry anymore." It was lunchtime and I'd barely touched my food yet.**

**"Not hungrey. When are you ever not hungry?" The look on my face must have stopped her from saying anything else. No one said anything. I stood up and walked out the cafeteria back door.**

**It was raining. I stayed under the shelter with my one strap bag over my shoulder and across my body.**

**I shook in the cold. I needed to take a run.**

**I heard the cafeteria doors close and someone step out.**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone look around and stop and walk over to me when they saw me.**

**I was crying. Thank god only little tears and not a rainfall like outside further.**

**"Are you okay?" It was Christophe. I've been pretty rotten to him these past few months. He never deserved any of it.**

**"Do you know my middle name?" I asked chewing on my jacket sleeve. I was wearing black skinnys, a slipkont t-shirt and a dark purple hoodie. My hoodie was up.**

**"Actually no. Your mother never told me." I nodded.**

**"Do you wanna know what it is?" I looked up at him through my hair.**

**"If you want to trust me now." He said a little harshly. I winced. I deserved it.**

**"Nikolai." He just stood there.**

**"Does it have some meaning?" He asked.**

**"Ha. Guess you should read up on your History." I said wiping the tears away.**

**"What's it stand for? What's wrong?" He stood in front of me and bent down to look into my eyes.**

**"Nikolai Berlatusa. He was with Charles Bercott in the history books." He nodded looking into my eyes and moving my hair so it was behind my ear. He didn't move his hand.**

**"I know who Charles Bercott is. Why are you named after a friend of his?" He moved his hand and I looked into his eyes.**

**"Never met my father huh?" He shook his head.**

**"I heard your mother and him fighting one night while I was feeding you and putting you to sleep but I've never met him, seen any pictures of him. But a guy came in when I couldn't get you to sleep because of your mum and dad arguing. You went to him straight away and trusted him with your life. I've never met Charles Bercott but I've heard of him. I've never seen what he looks like. What does he have to do with this?" He was getting frustrated. I could tell.**

**When he got frustrated or confused he would frown.**

**"When did my father leave?" I asked he sighed and I sat down on the pavement. He sat next to me. **

**"Two nights after that I believe. That guy who's name I don't know was holding you while your mum and dad were saying goodbye. He looked so sad. He kissed you on your forehead, right here." He pointed to the center. "And promised you that he would take care of you and never leave you when you call. Then he left after he put you in the cot and went to sleep. I think your dad went in while you were sleeping to say goodbye. I never saw him." I nodded.**

**"You've met Charles Bercott." I stated. He got that frown of confusion.**

**"No I haven't. When did I smarty pants?" I looked into his eyes and met his gaze.**

**"The man that held me all the time was Charles Bercott. I loved him and dad very much. He says hello and wants to see me again and was sorry they had to leave. Charles Bercott was that man who held me." Christophe's jaw tightened.**

**"No offense or anything, but how could you love someone like that? I mean come on. You've always been smart even then. You knew your dad was leaving and wouldn't even look at him. You only went to me or...Charles. You wouldn't got o your mum or dad. I think you blamed your mum. You had to go to her when I had to go back to work." I sighed.**

**"Can you keep secrets?" I asked he nodded.**

**"I kept that secret about the people you think are following you. Didn't I little bird?" I nodded. Him calling me little bird spiked a memory. It was to long ago to dig for it. Maybe if I slept.**

**"You did. Dad wrote me a letter. Did you always call me little bird?" I asked curious. He did a double take.**

**"Your father wrote you a letter." I nodded.**

**"Did you always call me little bird?" I asked again.**

**"No. Actually it was the only name that would calm you down. That guy you say is Charles used that nickname. I just caught up with it. It kept you happy." I nodded. I knew it sounded familiar.**

**"Come on we should get you to class." I nodded. Sometime during our conversation the bell had gone.**

**"Don't tell my mum okay. I don't know what she would do if she knew that I knew." He nodded.**

**"Actually wait. I CAN think of things she would do." He laughed.**

**"Yes your mothers a wild one. What did your fathers letter say?" He asked placing his fingers in the center of my back leading me to the gym where they did Sparring.**

**"If you can keep these secret I will be grateful Christophe. Look, he said that Nikolai was my uncle." He froze while opening the door. I walked in hoping he would follow. He did and walked up to the Mr. Lawry and explained that he needed to talk to me.**

**Lawry bought it and I joined in with the lesson.**

**As Christophe was leaving he said "I promise not to tell your secrets Little Bird. Never have." he whispered so low no one heard over Lawry talking.**

**I got back into class ready to beat anyone up and take my anger out on them.**

**I got to fight that Chris guy again. It was a good fight this time. It was a close call. I just won from a trick I learned. I did a back cartwheel twice, I kicked him in the face. Then I jumped up and smashed my fist with his jaw, jumped on top of his back and pinned him down and said, "I win." I pushed off of him and sat in my seat. At least I didn't put him into a bloody pulp.**

**Almost at he end of the lesson a message boy came running in with a package in a long skinny brown box. "Professor Lawry!" He called. Lawry walked up to him.**

**"Yeah? What is it John?" He asked.**

**"I have a package for Miss Raksha." He said nodding to me.**

**Who would be sending me gifts?**

**I walked over enough to hear there discussion. "Who's it from?" Lawry asked. I would bet any money he knew about me being werewolf/vampire/my dads daughter.**

**"Umm, only signed with initials. CB." Charles Bercott.**

**"Ah, no I think you have to wrong girl." John was about to protest when I ran over and stood next to him.**

** "No he has the RIGHT girl. Why do you think my mother changed my last name to demon? I bet any money you know something that you think my mother hasn't told me. I have contacts that she doesn't know about." I said darkly staring Lawry down. He cringed a little but didn't back down.**

**"No, I think you've got the wrong girl." He said again looking at John.**

**"Let me see it and I'll tell you if it's the wrong girl." I growled. **(Poor John didn't know what to do. Listen to the teacher? Or listen to the intimidating werewolf/vampire girl? Which will he choose? AN)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**"There's a lot of things you don't know girlie. Get back into the group and practice now!" He growled.**

**I faced him and spaced my feet firmly on the ground. "No." That one word had so much power in it. "I'm done people making decisions for me. If I get gifts from old...acquaintances then BACK OFF!" I growled and a feral sound came from my throat.**

**I was blaring with white hot anger. It was drowning me in it.**

**All I felt was rage and power coming from within. I didn't need some PROFESSOR no matter who he was, making decisions for me.**

**"Your mother told me that if you get gifts I say whether you can have them or not." He growled. So he had been talking to my mother.**

**"And if I wish to speak to my father but as long as she's in charge that never going to happen. I can get gifts from whoever I like. And when one of my friends from my old school sends me a present. Christopher Bates will be upset if I don't get my present from him. Now move!" I growled.**

**I'm not sure if he knew I was lying about it being from Christopher Bates. He took the parcel from John and he ran away. **

**He sighed and faced me.**

**"How can you be so sure it's from your friend?" He asked clutching my present.**

**"Trust me." That's all I said. Christophe walked in.**

**"Give it to her Lawry. Unless you want her to beat you into a bloody pulp. Trust me she did it when she was four, from her fathers side. You know as well as I do NOT to mess with her family." Christophe's voice was low and menacing. Lawry looked like he was going to fight. Did he know CB meant Charles Bercott? I soo hope not!**

**"Why do you care if one of her friends from school sends her a present?" Lawry was getting angry. Self control issues. I'm not good with impulse control but please! Even I have better control over my anger. I let it bubble up until it over flows and whoever annoys me, well they pay for my anger that bubbled up.**

**Christophe circled until he stood in front of me. Me and him as a fighting team? Both really angry and ready to stand up for what we want? Well that was going to be an easy fight. Lawry would lose.**

**"Fine take it." He threw the package and the bell went.**

**Christophe caught it and gave it to me.**

**"How'd you know when to come?" I asked.**

**He shrugged, "A kid from your class came out to me and said you were about to try and beat the shit out of Lawry because he had something of yours and thought I should stop it since I'm your mentor. So I ran over here." I nodded.**

**"Thanks. I could've handled myself."**

**He shook his head, "I know little bird. I know. I just didn't want you getting suspended." I shrugged and took the package.**

**"I've made a record already. 3 months without getting suspended or in a fight." He nodded and gestured me to follow. "Come on were going to be late for class." I nodded. A few other students followed because it was also their class.**

**"Can you give me a minute?" I asked Christophe while going to sit over at the gun range. He nodded. "Hurry up. I'll be over here in a few." I nodded. The rest of the gun range group were picking their guns. **

**I opened the box. Inside was something covered in Crete paper. A dark purple card was sat on top. I opened it and read.**

_**I know today's mail day and well, here's a gift for you. I'm not even sure if this one will get to you. Most of the presents your father and I have sent you your mum has most probably kept from you.**_

_**Your like my niece. I really would have liked to watch you grow up. This is a gift from me and your father. We heard that you liked swords. It's custom made and took a while to make but if you know the right people it doesn't take as long.**_

_**Congratz on the school.**_

_**Don't run away again without a warning or something. Please.**_

_**Consider this your three month late Christmas present from your father and I. It has a flower from Nikolai. It was his favorite. You sometimes remind us of him.**_

_**Xoxo We love you, love Charles Bercott.**_

**It brought tears to my eyes. I placed the card to the side and moved the Crete paper. I gasped. It was BEAUTIFUL.**

**It had a titanium steel blade, not to heavy, not to light, a beautiful handle with a pattern carved into it and a sapphire and ruby diamond on the handle. It even had my name in it. In beautiful cursive. Nikol. I sighed, stood up and started swinging.**

**People gasped. When I looked at the silver blade there was a vine pattern carved into the middle. It made me smile. I loved art.**

**I was swinging when a kid asked, "Who's it from?" I stopped, grabbed the card and shoved it in my bag. "Old friend. Very old friend. Back at my human school." They nodded. Christophe walked over. It was our turn to shoot. Yippee *Clap, clap, jazz hands* ha funny. I don't really like shooting.**

**"That's nice Nikol." I shrugged. "Do I know who gave it to you?" He asked eying me while he lined up a kid to shoot.**

**"Yes actually you do. Only you just found out who he really was at lunch time." I was swinging the sword around again. It made whipping noises and it was magnificent to handle.**

**He walked over to me. "Your turn." I started to protest.**

**"But. I. See. Look. I suck at shooting so you might as well don't bother teaching me because see well whats the point when your as bad as me." People laughed at my feeble attempt. I smiled at it too.**

**"Come on." He gave me the gun i usually use and took me over to the shooting station.**

**"You think to hard. Try relaxing your muscles. Think about something that makes you feel better. Like an old song, rhyme, poem, or say one of your sketches?" I nodded and thought about hitting one of my old 'friends' (ugh) from my old school. Christina Wilkins. She was a bitch. She was always a bitch. She never had a break from it!**

**I imagined her face as the target and imagined her mouthing off at me.**

**"Ugh." I shot and hit right where her forehead would be. I imagined her saying "Oh my fucking god! you just like made a dent in my already ugly moronic face you half breed! Your going to pay!" I shot again and got her in the mouth (figuratively speaking of course). **

**The class clapped. I was getting better if I must say so myself.**

**I practiced shooting for the rest of the lesson. I hit in the cheek and in the forehead a few more times. I almost got her in the nose where the center target was. Almost.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**I was lying down in the middle of the gym floor mats waiting for Christophe to pack up. My new sword was lying across my stomach and I was basically almost hugging it.**

**I was looking up at the roof and I felt cool wind brush my cheek. Christophe had walked in.**

**Ugh, time to start training. "Ready?" I asked standing up.**

**"Ready." He grabbed my sword and switched it with bamboo sticks. He placed the sword down and grabbed a bamboo stick for himself.**

**We fought like usual. When we finished I sat down breathing heavily. Christophe had won.**

**"You have to teach me to fight combat better. I'm good at weapons but not at hand-to-hand." I coughed.**

**"Sure. If you want. We'll start tomorrow." I nodded.**

**"Did you honestly not know that it was Charles?" He shook his head staring off into space at the wall.**

** "Honestly? I had no fucking clue what so ever. I remember what he looked like. How he loved you like you were his own. Other than that. No." He looked at me and moved a peice of my hair out of my face and behind my ear.**

**He left his hand there. There was a spark between us. I never noticed it before but now that I realized it? Yeah it was there. Always had been.**

**He leaned forward an inch and kept staring into my eyes. I was hypnotized by his. I leaned forward too. I could feel his hot breath on my face. We closed the distance and our lips met.**

**Love and desire swept over me. His lips were gentle and kind. Our kissing got a little more intense.**

**We pulled away breathing. "It's good to have you talking to me again happily." He said with his hand on the back of my neck and our foreheads touching.**

**"It is." I kissed him again. Then he left when I pulled away.**

**I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed out into the forest to meet with Sarah. My sword got put into storage. I was not happy one bit by that but I get to use it when I'm training. That's the plus side.**

**I walked out to the lake and sat down.**

**The cool breeze cleared my head. I was confused about the kiss, ashamed because he was WAYY older than me, confused again because he might have the same feelings for me and scared if he didn't.**

**Ugh. Why me?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Nikol POV.**

**I climbed into bed that night so tired, confused and angry with myself. He's my mentor! STOP CRUSHING! I mentally yelled at myself.**

**When I closed my eyes I was reminded of the kiss and how awkward it would be tomorrow. Ugh. My life is so complicated. Okay let's kind of clear it out.**

**I'm a werewolf/vampire, my mums a vampire that kept secrets from me my whole life, my dad's a werewolf who was forbidden by my mother to EVER see me again, he was brothers with Nikolai Berlatusa a werewolf that made History, my dads best buds with a vampire named Charles Bercott who is supposed to be revenge stricken with grief, apparently I like Charles when I was a baby, I'm crushing on my mentor who knew me when I was a baby. I've kissed my mentor, I want to talk to my dad and Charles, I'm related to the Berlatusa's DIRECTLY! and there's no one in History that they know of who is a DIRECT family member that's still alive besides the ones held in prisons, I'm currently attending a werewolf-vampire school. Could my life be any more complicated? UGH!**

**Christophe POV.**

**God why do I love her? I never thought I could love someone again. But of all people? Nikol? My student? I've known her since she was a baby! Come on. But I think she feels the same way. **

**What am I doing? I have to stay away. Why'd I even kiss her?!**

**But god, she's a good kisser!**

**I'm going to go bang my head against a wall.**

**Rose POV.**

**I spent my afternoon with Sarah then went to dinner. I was walking to my room back from the shower and I heard whispers. About me.**

**The whispers had almost disappeared and people never stared at me that much anymore.**

**It was the gossip vampires of this school. They were the only ones who looked at me this much or whispered about me. I was ignoring them and walking past when Jasmine whispered to Ariana, "Oh my god! Check out the fucking half breed mutant!" They said pointing at me and bursting into giggles.**

**I stopped, mentally shook myself and kept walking. They kept whispereng. "I heard she was related to a retarded werewolf on her fathers side. Oh wait I heard her mother fucked her own brother!" That snapped me.**

**I spun around, flaring with anger and turned it onto them. "If you have something to say, say it to my face!" I growled at them. They just stood crossing their arms over their chests. "We don't speak to half breed mutants." Hissed Ariana. **

**They are what you expect of a high school bitch. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, pale, supermodel body's, blah blah blah. Here they look like regular vampires. Well it's what they are born vampires.**

**"Um, sorry but see, I don't like talking to flat chested, cold hearted, vampire sluts who fuck every gut they can get their hands on." I stood with my hands on my hips. **

**When vampires are full, they usually have little chests. It comes with being tall and skinny.**

**"Uh you little bitch!" Jasmine growled. Jasmine is taller than Ariana.**

**"Back off while your still walking!" Hissed Jinny running up beside me. She was on her way to the bathroom and stopped when she saw us. See now that made them have a werewolf/angry/vampire and a werewolf. Sarah came skipping around the corner, took us in and stepped next to me. All three of us looked like the Bitches of Hell. We would put up a fight. Two werewolves and a half breed onto two stuck up vampire bitches. **

**If a brawl started out all the girls in the hall would be involved. Race onto race. They humans/vampires well they might go anyway.**

**Some of them don't like some of the vampires so more likely they will trow punches just to mess up their face.**

**"Ladies. I hope a fight isn't about to happen. Save it for class." Called the hall matron.**

**The vampires stepped down first. "Fine. Class." They turned and walked of shaking their asses. Or what they have of an ass. Some of the guys in the school think that their hot. As if. They need some more meat on their bones. Ugh. Skinny twigs. I hate it when they think their top of the school. It's ridiculous. **

**"Thanks girls." I said while walking back to my room. They waved and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.**

*** * ***

**I was tossing and turning all night. I was getting flashbacks of memory's I didn't even know I had.**

**One of them involved Christophe. I was looking up at him from what looked like to be his arms. My eyes were very heavy. I didn't want to go to sleep for fear all the ones I loved would disappear like they sometimes do.**

**The little me closed her eyes and it went black.**

_**"I just want to see my daughter! You can't deny me of that fact Amy." I could hear the voices yelling from outside. They were hurting my ears. I wanted to know what was going on but didn't really understand. So I just listened to mummy and daddy argue.**_

_**"I can! She is not just your daughter!" Mummy yelled at daddy.**_

_**I rolled over. I didn't like it when they fight.**_

_**"I know that! But I can still see her! You can't stop me from that! No matter how much you want to! I love her Amy! You can't expect me to walk away and leave her here with you and expect me not to look back." I didn't want daddy to leave. I love daddy. A tear leaked.**_

_**I heard the door open. I peaked through my eye and saw a tall man with sandy blond hair, gray eyes, tall, broad shoulders and pale like mummy.**_

_**Charles. Charles was a friend of my daddy's. He was more or less my uncle. He kept me happy when mummy and daddy fought. He knew I didn't like it.**_

_**I sat up and held out my small arms to him. He smiled his dazzling white teeth and picked me up and sat in the rocking chair with me on his lap in the far corner. He read me one of my favorite stories, fed me my bottle of blood and put me back to sleep.**_

**I woke up gasping. I've never had a dream like that before. I looked at the clock. 12:47. Ugh. just past midnight. i climbed out of bed, changed clothes (as usual) and grabbed my sketch book and went to the roof to draw.**

**Dodging the room matrons are easy. Their always asleep around this time anyway.**

**I found the stairwell door, picked it and went up to the roof. My hide out sanctuary.**

**I sat where I usually sit and started to draw.**

**I drew bits and pieces from the memory/dream/thingie.**

**I drew my bedroom, the rocking chair, Charles and me sat on his lap while he was reading to me.**

**I knew what the picture looked like, I saw it in the mirror while he was reading the story.**

**I got back to my room at 2:30. I climbed into bed and went straight to sleep. I made the mistake by leaving my sketch book out in the open on the end of my bed. And to make it worse to remember in case I forgot, I wrote 'Charles Bercott and baby Me' at the bottom of the page where I was sat on his knee. That was the page it was on.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. Jinny was up making coffee. Sabastion had switched their training times in the morning so it was earlier.**

**"Morning." I said stretching.**

**"Hi." She sounded glum. "You did some nice sketches last night." I looked straight at my bed and found my sketch book lying open to the page of me and Charles.**

**"I had a memory last night and I needed to draw. That's what I drew." I didn't like lying to Jinny.**

** "I know. Whenever you have bad dreams, expecially then you always leave and go somewhere for a few hours to draw." She handed me a coffee.**

**"I have some thing I need to tell you. I only found them out yesterday." She nodded sitting on the end of my bed. She was still in her pyjamas and her hair was a mess.**

**"You've been kinda weird since you got that letter." I nodded. I told her everything. Except the kiss with Christophe.**

**She took it quite well except the part about me being related to Nikolai Berlatusa. I didn't tell her who my dad was either. "Nikolai? As in Berlatusa?" She gasped when I nodded. "But isn't he like a bad werewolf or something?"**

**"Something like that. We're covering that in History today. Look, this is someone that I knew well know and I think I actually loved him like a brother. You cant tell anyone. Promise?" She crossed her heart.**

**"Promise." I smiled at her.**

**"This is Charles Bercott. THE Charles Bercott. With me as a baby. I got that present yesterday? Yeah well it was a gift from him. You should see it. It's, it's beautiful." She nodded looking at the picture.**

**"I'll keep your secret. It's your choice to tell anyone." I smiled and took her hand.**

**"We're going to be late." I groaned, stood up and went to get ready for training.**

**I didn't tell Christophe about the dream. We didn't really talk.**

**"You've got a cut on your forehead." I pointed out when he had me pinned.**

**"Yeah, I uh, accidentally got hit in the head by one of my students." I laughed. He's a terrible liar. He was more than likely was banging his head against a wall. Ha.**

**"What?" He asked climbing off of me and helping me up.**

**"Your a terrible liar." I pointed out he shrugged.**

**"Actually I'm an exquisite liar you can just see when I'm lying. You used to hit me when your mum wasn't looking." I smiled trying to remember.**

**"I don't remember." I looked at the clock. "Times up?" He nodded. I headed out to class.**

*** * ***

**"Charles ended up being a creature full of hatred, rage and never found love again. I'd be glad never to meet that loveless, heartless creature." I was sat in History class. The teacher was starting to get on my nerves the way he was talking about Charles. I felt protective of him, especially because of the dream of how protective he was a gentle and sweet. How he looked after me when my mum and dad fought.**

**I put my hand off cutting the teacher off of him rant about Charles never loving another again and how lucky we are that we never met him or have to meet him.**

**"Something to add Miss Raksha?" I was one of his top students but I didn't like him that much. "Actually yes." people looked at me with weird expressions like What-the-hell-are-you-doing?! "And whats that? Did you read more from another history book?" I shook my head. He raised his eyebrow. "Please tell then." **

**He was getting on my nerves. "Your wrong." Was all I said and sat back in my chair. People gaped at me. "Excuse me?" He was taken a back.**

**"Your wrong." I looked near the door and saw a few teachers stood there well the guards. One happened to be Christophe. He made eye contact with me and I think he knew how angry I was getting with the way they were talking about Charles. He gave a small shake of his hair. I raised my eyebrows and gave an are-you-serious? look at him.**

**"And how am I wrong that a cold hearted animal that might as well be an evil vampire shouldn't love again and SHOULD turn?" He asked. I was getting angrier.**

**"He does love." He raised an eyebrow.**

**"You know this how?" I sighed.**

**"Because Charles Bercott does love. He is a normal vampire and I think you have a more of a chance turning into an evil vampire than him. I know he wouldn't. He just can't. You know why? Too much love in his heart and anger for those who hurt them." I had leaned forward while speaking. Now I leaned back in my chair. Someone came in and spoke to Christophe. He left with a look shot towards me saying don't-go-too-far.**

**"I have no reason to turn into a evil Nosferatu." Nosferatu is vampire.**

**"Then why should he on your beliefs?" I heard a commotion down the hall. So did everyone else. Mr. Tanner held up a hand to silence our whispers and stepped outside to check what was going on.**

**A moment later there was more crashing and banging then Mr. Tanner came flying into the classroom and landed with a loud smack on the floor.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I do groups of chapters at once. Trying to get them done as fast as I can. I write multiple stories at once.**_

_**Please Review because I don't know what their like and I want someone else's perspective. May have spelt some stuff wrong.**_

_**R&R NOW, XxRoseRakshaxX  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

It took a moment for everyone to realize what was going on. Then it hit. The school was under attack. People started running away. Some to fight some to flee. Me? Oh, I was in the fighting group. A werewolf came running into the doors growling low and dangerous. People froze. The werewolf made eye contact with me and growled getting into a fighting stance.

I heard a scream and some man shouting "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY ANGEL!" A vampire with sandy blond hair came soaring through the air and landed on the werewolf's back.

They were grappeling. I was frozen in place. Fuck no! It can't be.

I heard teeth snapping and it was hard to see what was going on. I think the vampire was winning. Three other werewolves came bashing in howling. The vampire was busy.

A werewolf entered from the south doors and ran in front of me protectivly. And holy shit. I think it was my father!

He bared his teeth and crouched in front of me. I placed my hand on his back. His fur was so soft. I remembered it from somewhere I just didn't know where.

I growled trying to channel the side of the animals in me.

It worked. My vision was becoming infared. I could see the shapes of the werewolves. The black wolf and I lundged at the three in unison. The blond vampire snapped his wolf's neck and came to join us.

I spun around and kicked the silver wolf I was fighing in the jaw. He tried to sink his teeth into my leg but with speed so fast I didn't even know I had, I dodged it.

We fought for a little while. One stage he had me pinned before I hit him palm up in the chest, kicked him in the stomach and wrapped my legs around him and flipped him over. I started punching his face. He tried to snap at me. His back claws scratched up my legs in deep cuts. I scrapped my nuckles along his teeth. Damn werewolves are strong.

When a pair of fast moving, white, vampire hands came around the werewolf's face and gave a quick snap of his neck I sighed in relief and climed off of him. I fell over straight away. The sandy blond vampire caught me and sat down pulling me into his lap. The black werewolf was standing in front of us ready for another attack. He licked my face. I placed a hand on his shoulder while being rocked by the vampire.

I looked into the vampires face full on and I knew straight away who it was without a doubt.

Charles Bercott. And this black werewolf was my father.

I noticed the class was huddled around frozen.

"It's going to be okay. Daddy and I are here now. Shh, everythings okay." Charles murmered. Dad lied down and rested his head on my leg. I was cuddled between the two of them. I remembered the love I had for them both and the trust. They'd never let anything bad happen to me.

Teachers came bursting into the room. Christophe wasn't here. Thank god.

My dad stood up in front of us and growled. He gave a half nod to Charles. He gave a breif nod back and squeezed me, picked me up bridal style and stood up. I hung to his neck. "Hold on to me. If they start fighting us. We run." I nodded laying my trust into him. At that moment I trusted them both with my life for reasons I couldn't explain.

The teachers were hesitant then tried to attack dad. "NOO!" I screamed. Charles hugged me tight. "Daddy can handle himself sweetheart." I gave a small nod and barried my neck into the crook of his neck. It seemed familiar.

I shrugged it off.

The vampires had stopped when they heared us speak. Dad backed up closer to me. Christophe and three other teachers/gaurds came barging through. Both from the varietys.

He hissed when he saw the three of us. He hadn't seem my face yet.

"What the HELL are YOU doing here?" He yelled at the both of them. I moved the hair out of my face and looked at him. He went angry. "Nikol. Why are you with _them_?" He sneared the them. Charles hissed at him and my father gave a low growl. "Does she really need to answer that question Blues?" Charles answered because dad couldn't speak in wolf form. No wolf can. "LEt her go." HE said low and menancing. Charles laughed then stopped to answer. "Why? You and her mother haven't protected her. This SCHOOL can't protect her. WE CAN." my legs were starting to sting and I remembered the pain and hissed. Charles and my father looked at me. Both with concern. "Legs sting." Dad nodded and turned his back to the others to face me. He nodded to Charles. He turned around and started to walk out the doors. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" growled Christophe.

"Re-lax! Geez. You know that you can trust them for christ sakes. Their going to TAKE CARE OF ME! Their not going to hurt me." They nodded in agreement.

"Look-" He was cut off with my dad spinning around to snap at him. A growl escaped my throat. "I think he's saying: Back off." With that dad nodded in agreement and they took me outside into the cold weather. Dad looked at me and ran off in the opposite direction to me and Charles. "He's going to get some clothes and change back." He told me before I could ask. I nodded and snuggled down into him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Review please! I like it when I get reviews (: **_

_**3 to the people who have reviewed already**_

_**XxRoseRakshaxX  
**_

**Chapter 16**

I woke up in a warm bed. My body ached. I heard muffled voices coming from outside. I kind of recognised them. I was groggy.

I rubbed my eyes and half sat up leaning against the head board.

The bed was a kingsize bed with dark purple sheets and a black quilt with a picture I couldn't quite make out on it. Something to do with nighttime. Huh.

"...do that?" It was my mother. I think she was yelling at my father. Or something like that. "There was a threat saying they would hurt my daughter. Looks like it was true. We raced here straight away. Because I CARE ABOUT HER." He said back calmly. I'm fairly sure now that it was my father. "Speaking of her. I'm going to check on her." I heard someone mutter before running into the room.

I saw his sandy blond hair first. "Hello Charles." He had his back to me and hadn't realised I was awake. "You haven't even seen my face yet." He chuckled.

"Hey, what can I say? A girl knows who her friends are. Expecially when they send her gifts, gets memories in her dreams and draws pictures of random strangers. Yeah, I remember." He smiled at my humor.

"How've you been? Did you like my present?" I smiled.

"I liked it. A lot." He smiled and you could hear the arguing voices from outside again. I sighed, in haled a deep breath and screamed "WOULD YOU TWO STOP FUCKING ARGUING ABOUT ME LIKE YOU USED TO AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed so loud they stopped in their tracks and Charles sat frozen but with a smirk on his face next to me on a chair.

"What?" I asked as I think my parents were gathering themselves up.

"You have grown up so much. Your also more violent and more...dangerous." I snorted.

"What did you expect? The same little girl I was like? A delicote and fragile little child?" He laughed.

"I guess not." I smiled and the 'rents walked in. The man looked exactly like he did in my picture and dream that I have of muttered a, "Hello." I glared at them two. They both looked away sheepishly and muttered sorry's which made me and Charles start laughing a bit. They both shot us looks.

"Care to explain whose now sending death threats?" I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at them. "Well, umm. that's it. I don't know. We got a letter saying that they would come after us in the way that would hurt the most. Two weeks later they said they had found out who you were and were coming to get you." He shrugged, "so we came here and found a fight going on so I came and helped you. You did hold your own." I shrugged.

"What can I say? That's me. Mum was afraid I would start a fight with the students. Pfft." I snorted. Charles chuckled and sat back in the chair.

"Look Nikol. I know I can't stop you but I don't want you talking to these two." She gestured to Dad and Charles. My icey gaze went to her.

"No you can't stop me. You can try but that's not going to work. I have my rights and you decided to take that away from me." I held my ground.

"I didn't take you away from your father if that's what your implying." I snorted and told them of my dream/memory. "See when I dream I see things or remember things. And I remember you two having a fight about me and dad saying, 'You can't deny me of the fact Amy. She's my daughter and I want to see her' and blah blah blah. I'm NOT a little kid any more so stop treating me like I don't know shit! I remember these things so. I'm going for a walk." I atood up out of bed. I still had the same clothes on.

"No your not you will stay right here!" Mum ordered. I walked into her face and glared at her. There was a foot between our faces. "What are you going to do about it?" I raised my eyebrow. "I am your mother. You will do as I say." I out a thinking face on.

"Umm, No." I walked past her. She grabbed my arm. "Get your fucking hand off of me." I growled. My voice was like ice. Full of death and hollow. She flinched away and let go.

I walked out.

My legs stung alittle from the werewolf digging his nails in them. They were healed by now. Wow. Cool. I can heal fast.

They were just pink claw marks now. I walked out. I realized we were in guest housing across campus. I went down the stairs. I was barefoot.

When I walked out everyones eyes fell on me.

I heard someone come downstairs behind me. "Nikol." It was Charlse. I ignored him and headed to the track. "Come on. You know how your mum gets. Come on. I've got an idea. Wanna see if you can beat me in a fight?" my mood brightened up.

"Okay. Dibs swords!" we raced to the gym. I grabbed my sword and ran outside into the open. I got ready.

Five seconds later he came running out of the gym, sword in hand charging at me.

I blocked his attack and spun around and got into a defensive position.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Tells what you think, sorry spelling mistakes (:**_

**Chapter 17.**

We started fighting. I was holding my own quite well.

We now had a crowd. After a while I got rid of the swords. "Let's see hoe you are hand to hand." I smirked and droped my sword.

I got down ready for him. We blocked, punched, kicked and attacked each other.

At one moment he was standing far enough away from me. I just had to try it. It just came to me how to defeat him. I did a handstand, wrapped my legs around his neck and flipped him over me so that he slammed down on the ground. I stood up and pinned him. "I win." I smiled, climbed off of him and helped him up. I was beaming. He smiled.

"I saw foul play."  
"Pfft, whatever. There was no rules." I poked my tongue at him.

"Fine. I'm going to beat you at running then." I raced him to the track and started racing.

I ran like I did in the run. It was a tie between the two of us. We lied down on the grass breathing heavily.

"Damn your fast." I shrugged as best as I could lying down.

"Got it from dad's side." I didn't know if I could say Nikolai.

"Ah yeah. Nikolai was the runner in the family. The fighter. You remind me of him." I smiled. "What was my uncle like?" We sat up.

"Well, Nikolai was like a best friend and a brother to me. He helped me see the true side of werewolves. Showed me what they wer elike. Sure there are some ones that are evil. Alot like you. Fast, sometimes short tempered. Hard to explain kind of. But he would've loved you. That I'm sure of." We stood up and stared walking back. I went to my dorms. Charles walked me there. "NIKOL!" Yelled, who I think was the principal. I'd met him a few times. He has black hair, dark brown eyes, vampire, tall and muscled. He was, well looked in his late twentys or early thirties.

"What?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Who is this friend of yours?" He asked gesturing to Charles. There was nothing nice int he question. He said it menancingly. Charles put a hand on my shoulder and stepped in front of me. He was defencive.

"Yes, I'm a friend of the family."

"And what's your name?" He asked with a annoyed expression on his face.

"Charles Bercott." He answered the Principal. Principal Matthers snorted.

"Last we heard Charles Bercott was dead and you can't be him." Charled chuckled.

"Read up on your history and look in front of you. I ain't dead. Come on Nikol. Your dad's probebly getting worried." I sighed.

"Fine, come on Charles. I'll meet you there. I'm going to grab some clean clothes and my sketch book." He nodded and went to lead me off.

"Wait, um. Mr. Bercott. How do you know Nikol Raksha?" Charles smiled.

"I'm a friend of her fathers. She's practically my niece." with that we left.

"See you. Relax I'm not going to get into trouble on my way up the stairs. I might bring a friend back." I ran off up the stairs and left him to get to guest housing.

I ran into my room and saw Jinny, Alex, Derek, Alana and Sarah sat in the room. They all had relief on thier faces when they saw me.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Who was that guy that carried you into guest housing accompanied by a werewolf?" Jinny asked. "Well um, The guy carrying me is practically my uncle, don't freak. Charles Bercott and the other guy was my father." I'd on;y told Jinny my kind of uncle was Charles. I told her when I had started having dreams.

The others were staring gobsmacked. "You never told me you met him like when you weren't a baby." I shrugged.

"I didn't know it was him until I saw him run into History class protecting me." I walked over to my bed and sat down. Everyone was looking at me with amazed expressions on thier faces. All but Jinny. Hers was shock. "Charles Bercott is at our school?" She half shrieked. "Relax Jinn. He's not that bad. I have to go back to see my mother and father in a minute. You guys wanna come?" They nodded.

"Damn. Whose your father?" Alana asked.

"Oh, you can't tell anyone. Promise?" They all nodded and said a chorus of ' I promise'.

"Antwon Berlatusa." I didn't realise I was holding my breath.

"As in Berlatusa? Like Nikolai Berlatusa?" I nodded at Derek's question.

"Nikolai is his brother. Well was." They looked at me shocked. Again.

"Wow." Alex said. "I'm coming."

"Me too." Alana.

"Damn straight I will girlie. But um, whose Antwon?" Derek asked.

"That's his real name. ARe you all coming?" Everyone nodded. I smiled. "Cool. Let me get changed first. Jinn can you grab my sketch book and pencils?" She nodded and smiled.

"Sure." I pointed to where they were and picked out new clothes and walked to the bathroom to get changed. I'd grabbed trackies with white stripes on the side, and their big that I have to roll the top up, a white singlet, hoodie and thongs. I never really wear shoes with trackies but with these I had too to walk across campus.

I came back in less than ten minutes. "Come on lets go." They all smiled at me and got up and followed me to guest housing.

Tehy walked next to me. I had my arms linked with Jinny and Alana. Sarah had her arms linke dwith Derek and Alana. Alex linked his arm through Jinnys.

We are all good friends. We were chatting and smiling. We talked about what we had been doing. I walked up the stairs and I could hear mum and dad yelling. Again.

"Let me handle this." I did the two finger whistle. Their heads snapped over to me.

They looked guilty. I crossed my arms. My friends were standing behind me.

"That's what I thought."

The girls Mmm-hmmed behind me. I joined back into the line and went into the guest housing. We had to go in one at a time. My parents followed me in behind my friends.

The guest housing was big. Charles was in the kitchen. Mum shut the door behind her.

My friends sat on couches. "Miss Raksha. I'm Jinny. Nikol's room mate. Please to meet you." Mum smiled at her. "Hello Jinny. Please call me Amy."

"Or chile stealer." Dad chimed in. "Shut it!" I yelled at him. He looked at me sheepishly. I crossed my arms with a smirk on my face.

Alex cuckled. I was on the arm rest next to him. He put a hand on my knee and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I was developing some feelings for him.

He kept his hand there. I swear dad had a look on his face like he was going to rip it off. I supressed a chuckled of my own.

"So what were you two arguing about this time?" I asked. Alex was rubbing little circles on my knee. Okay I know we haven't had much romance or anything but I've gotten closer to him in the past few months. Don't judge. After all he is hot.

"WEll, we weren't exactually arguing." Mum answered hesitantly.

"Charles? Are they lying?" I raised an eyebrow and Charles walked in from the kitchen.

"Yes. Sorry she can tell when I'm lying. She likes to hit me." I gave a smile and he plonked down on the bed with a coffe mug in his hand.

"Thanks Charles. Your supposed to have our backs." Dad rolled his eyes at him but smiled.

I looked down at Alex who was still drawing patterns on my knee. "See guys. I'm awsome. Anyway. Mum, dad, Charles. This is Jinny, Sarah, Derek, Alana and Alex. Everyone. Dad, mum and Charles." They waved hellos. Dad and mum nodded. Charles shone a smile.

"Okay, now. You better not have been fighting about me again." I leaned back against the couch as best as I could. I placed my hand over Alex's. We entertwined our fingers. We kind of have a thing for each other. I know I haven't mentioned it before but now would be the best time to realize it after a month of denying it. even though I kissed Christophw. I'm not proud of it.

"Well, not exactly but you were mentioned." Dad said sheepishly.

I sighed. "Whatever, I seriously don't care. Can we go now?" I asked them annoyed and sounding like a bratty teenager.

"No." Mum retorted.

"Thanks, love you. Catch you later." I stood up bringing my friends with me.

"I did say no." She said harsher again.

"And I said thanks but we are going now. Try and stop me." My voice was menancing and dark. With that i turned around and walked out the door acompanied by my friends who waved goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry I haven't UD in a while but I've only had three reviews so it doesn't really tell me if it's good or not.**_

_**So COME ON PEOPLE! It's just the button down the bottom! Comment please! NEED REVIEWS!**_

_**I know it's a short chapter so forgive me on that! I was actually a little lost and I was busy writing my other story (which is posted) Rose 4 years Later.  
**_

_**Thanks. xx**_

_**Sorry for the delay. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18.**

**He stole my cookie!**

"Not what I expected." Alex still had hold of my hand.

"Well, you know. Family affairs never are." He put his arm around me and I smiled.

Christophe walked down the hallway and up to me. "Please tell me, He's leaving soon." He motioned towards the room a few meters behind us and fell into step with us.

"Which He?" I asked being a smartass.

"Oh come on. You know I'm talking about Charles." I rolled my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me? When do you too ever get along?" I groaned.

"Hey, he stole my cookie." I burst out laughing.

"What the fuck Chris?" He smiled.

"Hey, he did. Then he gave it to you." i rolled my eyes.

"And it was a fine cookie at that. Only the best for Little Bird." Charles had joined us. He was walking behind me.

"Oh come on. I know there's something else between you two. Now tell, tell. We like the gossip." My friends nodded in agreement with egar faces.

"Teenagers." Charles muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Hey, guys? How about a competition?" I asked. My friends groaned.

"What do you want us to do?" jinn asked with aa slight smile.

"I say...race."

"Ha! You owe me five bucks! I knew she would end up racing us within a month!" Sarah held out her hand to Derek. "Pay up you broke ass bitch." I giggled at her expression. Derek muttered something under his breath and groaned then handed over the five dollars.

"I'm not even going to ask." I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "So, anyway. You guys game?" They smiled.

"Hells yeah. You'll probably win. As always." Charles laughed.

"I highly doubt that." I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Really now? Hmm, well, we'll see about that. If I win you have to teach my combat class." He raised an eyebrow. "And if I win?"

"Well, you'll just have to think about that one. IF you win." He just smirked.

"We'll see about that."

"Damn straight we will." We all walked out to the track.

"Okay, first person to complete two laps wins." Christophe called out. "Ready. Set. Race!" Alex, Derek, Jinn, Sarah, Me and Charles took off running. I was loosing speed. But there was no way in hell I was letting Charles win.

I thought about me winning. I envisioned it. Soon after that I started building up my stamina and started to over take some of them. Charles and Jinn were in the lead. I overtook Alex, Sarah and Derek. Soon enough I over took Jinny and me and Charles were head to head. We crossed the finishing line almost together but one of us was in front. We were breathing heavily and we didn't know who. Christophe did.

"Sucked in Charles. Look's like your teaching the combat class." I clapped and jumped up and down like a little girl.

"Okay, I'll start now and teach you all a lesson." He playfully lunged at me and I jumped to. We collided in mid air making a loud bang. I punched him in the jaw and stomped on his foot. He punched me in the stomach and soon we were circling each other.

"Enough guys!" Christophe yelled. Charles and I were hesitant to back down. I slowly straightened up.

"I told you she would win." Muttered one of my friends. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let him win." I pretended to look at Charles with disgust.

"Aw come on. I'm not that bad. It's not my fault Chrissie is jealous." That did it. I think it was all they were looking for. A reason to fight each other.

They both attacked each other and there was nothing fun about. My friends stood there agape. I walked into the middle of the fight dodging them and grabbed both of them, smashed them together then threw them away. "Do I have to slap you both 'cause I will make sure it hurts." I stated as matter of fact and I must've looked scary. They grumbled no's.

"Now. I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." They all nodded in agreement and we walked together to the cafeteria. It was dinner time.

We sat down at our usual table. I went over to the cafeteria lineup and got myself a steak sandwich with the lot and a serve of Chips and gravy.

Conversation was buzzing. About the fight and about the guy who took my away.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. Everyone else had something to. I had more then the rest. I was hungry. The werewolves were the only ones with as much as me.

"God you eat like a werewolf." I shrugged at Charles and dug in.

He got along with the others like friends would even though he's like wayyy older then us. It didn't bother us.

By the time I was finished I had taken Alana's salad. She didn't want it.

"Your all like a bunch of savages going at each others food." We shrugged and I smiled at Charles.

"I'm stumped. Fighting, sleeping, more fighting, running, arguing, eating and now. Sleep. Geez my day is always planned for me." Charles chuckled and the rest just laughed. "Yeah, your one busy girl." I smelled freshly baked cookies.

"Yum." My mouth started watering and my friends smiled because they could smell it to. Charles rolled his eyes,

"Jesus. You'd think you'd have like six stomachs." I took a sip of my coke and burped. We all laughed like idiots. Charles rolled his eyes.

"So, your teaching my combat class are ya?" I smirked at him. He sighed.

"A deal is a deal. At least this time it wasn't a draw." I shrugged.

"Think you gotta get faster old man." He rolled his eyes. We were bickering like a bunch of little kids when mum and dad came up to us.

"For god sakes Charles. She's 16 and your bickering like kids." dad slapped him over the back of the head and Charles rolled his eyes.

"She started it. She called me old man." He pretended to be hurt by it.

"He called me fat. You were there. You saw it. Defend me." I said to Jinny. She just laughed. It reminded me of a scene from True Blood season 2 when Eric Northman got blood in his hair and Pam was telling him off and he was like, 'He took silver to me.' turns to Lafayette, 'you were there. You saw it. Defend me.' Me and Jinny love that show and that's why we laughed.

Sarah knew what we were talking about. "Season 2?" I nodded and she giggled. Mum gave me my sketch book. I placed it on my lap and leaned my knees on the table.

Chris something walked past. I remembered him when I'd drawn a picture of the wolf that was my dad and he had asked who it was. I had to talk to him about somethings but not now.

Jinny and I said goodbye to all our friends who went to bed.

We stood up and mum, dad and Charles followed. Jinny and I linked arms and walked back to our room. They followed. Jinny went into the room. I spun around.

"Okay. Why all stalker-ish?" I asked them with my arms crossed.

"We're not being stalker-ish." I shook my head at my mum.

"Look. I'm really not in the mood okay? Now, just leave me alone for a while." With that I turned around, shut my door and locked it. My mum had gone to say something when I just gave her a look and shut the door. I didn't need to put up with there bullshit.

I had gone on my laptop for a while then gone to sleep.

As always I woke up in the middle of the night to draw.

When I went to my usual spot it wasn't empty.

Christophe was there leaning against the building wall looking out over the rooftop. He was a little startled when he saw me and confused but then saw my sketch book and nodded. I sat down across from him.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes. He was the first to break the silence.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for the lateness. Got a little stuck.**_

_**Umm, can I get some reviews here PLEASE?**_

_**I like it when I get reviews. Hope you like this. It's a little small but it will do for now.**_

_**XX R&R!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 19.**

_**Previous Chapter**_

_We didn't say anything for a few minutes. He was the first to break the silence._

**On with the chapter.**

"I'm sorry." I looked over at him a little confused.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" He sighed.

"Everything. Me being like I was with Charles earlier. Fighting with him. I tried to be nice but it was to hard. He just makes me angry to easily." I placed my hand over his.

"It doesn't matter. I know how it gets when you get mad. Or when people piss you off." MY hand started itching. My drawing hand. I snatched my hand back and then started drawing rapidly.

"What's wrong?" I ignored him and started drawing faster. Within twenty minutes I had my picture drawn. I looked at it and gasped. I slammed it shut.

"What'd you draw?" I shook my head.

"Never mind what I drew. I um. I have to go to bed." I jumped up fast and raced off of there. I raced into my bedroom and shut the door a little too loudly. Jinny woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Jin, I need you to see this." She switched on her lamp and blinked at the brightness. I showed her the picture that I wish I never drew.

She gasped. "Who are all these people? Who is that?"

She pointed to people and I answered who they were. We knew all of them. Two of them were us. I'm quite suprised I could draw that quickly for twenty minutes. It took up the whole page and was literally like horror to see.

"What do we do?" She asked scared. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. What can we do?" We didn't say anything else besides when she told me to hide it and asked who I should tell. "I don't know. Christophe? Charles? Dad?" I looked at her questioningly.

"I have no idea. But don't tell anyone about this just yet, okay?" I nodded agreeing with her.

"Okay. Let's get some sleep." She nodded.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll figure it out." I sighed and nodded then climbed back into bed.

I woke up in the morning when Jinny's alarm clock went off then someone knocked on the door. She slammed her fist on her alarm clock and I yawned then answered the door with a loud, "What?" I was rubbing sleep from my eyes.

It was Charles. "Girlie I heard you weren't a morning person. I think that's why they sent me. Remember? No school today." I smiled a sluggish and asleep smile. "Goodie. Sleep. JINN! No school!" I walked back over to my bed and climbed in. I heard the door shut and Jinny was out already.

Charles sat down. "What are you doing here still?" I asked while yawning.

He sighed. "You need to forgive your parents kiddo. Your mum just did what she thought was best." I saw my sketch book on the chair he was about to sit on. How did it get there? I hid it. Didn't I?

It was open on a page I hadn't seen. He picked it up and frowned.

"When did you draw this?" He flashed me the book. I frowned.

"Must've drawn it while I was sleeping." He nodded frowning. I yawned and lied down not taking notice of it.

"Nikol. Do you know what this is?" I ignored him and muttered,

"Go away. Sleeping." I said it in a grumpy voice. I felt the bed move and he climbed in next to me.

My neck was exposed and he lightly ran the tips of his fingers down it. It was ticklish the way he did it. I squirmed away from him and rolled over.

"What?" I asked frowning. It was cold so I brought the blanket up over me.

"Little bird. This is what's what. Have you ever seen this before?" He asked softly. I looked at it. It was a shield with a sword in the middle and dragons through it and twisted in it. It was so detailed.

"I must've drawn it while I was sleeping. Does it mean anything to you?" He nodded.

"Did you draw anything else with it?" I yawned and thought for a minute.

"Yeah. Um, I wasn't sure if I could show anyone." I flipped the page back once. His face paled a little but he composed himself. I looked at it again. It was nothing I expected even seeing it twice.

"I think there's something in one of the History books I left with your mum. Where are they?" I thought.

"Well, Professor Tanner has one. The one with the writing from you." He nodded.

"We need to get that book back. You only skimmed it didn't you?" I nodded.

"I read some chapters, well most but skimmed the boring stuff." He rolled his eyes and I yawned. He gave a small smile and brushed the top of his fingers across my cheek.

"Get some sleep." He went to get up but I grabbed his hand.

"Stay?" He smiled a small smile and nodded. I lifted the blanket up so he could climb in then rested my head on his chest. He hesitantly and gently put his arms around me then rested his chin on top of my head. I snuggled into his warmth.

I yawned again. My little fingers played with a thread on his shirt. It seemed so familiar. I fell asleep.

I woke up again to a loud knocking on the door then a key rattling and someone come in. I was in Charles's arms still, in his warmth, with the blanket over me.

"What the hells going on here?" I put my fists together and rubbed my eyes while yawning. Charles stirred as well and sat up but left me lying down and snuggling under the blankets and in his warmth again.

"Well we're sleeping. What's up your ass Blues?" Charles snapped at him while twirling a strand of my hair with his fingers.

"I'm here to see why Nik isn't at practice and now I know why because a self centered jerk besides-" Charles cut him off.

"Christophe. Look." Charles threw him the shield but not the picture I drew last night. Well when I was awake.

He looked at it and his eyes widened. "Thanks for waking us up. Come on get dressed little bird. We have some snooping to do." I nodded and climbed over to Jinny's bed. I climbed in under the covers. I heard her laugh a little then we rolled over with our backs facing each other and closed our eyes. "Little bird." Charles said warningly but while smiling.

"Charles." I said in the same tone.

"Come on. Snooping." I yawned.

"No, no. Shoo shoo. Sleep time."

"Nik-"

"Go away!" Jinny and I said at the same time.

I heard someone chuckle. "Come on." Charles said whinningly.

"No. Later. Now we sleep." They tried getting us up but neither of us would budge besides shooting, 'go away's' and 'come back later!'.

"Wait I know. There's steak in the Cafeteria but I think it's almost gone." Jinny and I shared a look and we shot out of bed.

"Steak." We said to each other smiling.

"Wait." I frowned. "His lying. I think it's french stuff today." She groaned and we climbed back into bed again.

"Yeah really worked." Charles sounded annoyed at Christophe. Hmm, maybe this could work.

"Charles?" I said while yawning. God I was tired!

"Yeah little bird?" I smiled mischievously.

"Fine we'll get ready but you have to leave." I told them. Jinn thought I was being serious and groaned. We stood up.

"Go." Jinn told them. Charles rolled his eyes and we shepherded them out.

We locked the door and went to our beds.

"Suckers!" We said at the same time while smiling.

They knocked on the door for a while then gave up. We fell asleep but I couldn't get the image of the two pictures out of my head.

* * *

_**Oooooo, what's she draw? REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**xx  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Okay, I know I haven't UD in a while and when I do the chapters are short but I'm running out of some ideas and I've just been busy with other things. So, ideas are welcome for my story and when I UD next time I'll try and make it bigger. School holidays are almost here (YUSS!)! so I'll make sure I'll UD as much as I can in that time. (:**_

_**Don't be mad. IDEAS are wanted! R&&R!**_

_**xx, Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 20.**

**You want temper? 'Cause I've got some.**

When I woke up it was around lunch time. Thank god I didn't get up early! Jinny walked into the room obviously just from a shower as her hair was still wet. "Morning." I smiled at her.

"'Morning." I climbed out of bed and went and had a shower myself.

When I got out I put on my black skinny jeans, black and white tee and black flats. I was in a mood to wear all black today.

I blow dried and straightened my hair, put my make up on and took a couple photo's in the mirror. I'd clipped my fringe back with bobby pins and I looked hot today if I do say so myself.

Jinny was lying on her bed with her lap top out.

I picked up the picture I drew last night. The one that scared me the most. It was of bodies on the ground. Kind of like a war. I now realized it was. And it really scared me because it could come true. There were bodies scattered some just even figures without any detail. The ones I knew were of my friends and family. In the boarder was some weird symbols. I think. I think I recognized them from somewhere. I also realized that I'd drawn more to it now. Must've done it in my sleep.

I thought hard. My mother taught me some strange things when I was little. The symbols, I knew, were letters. I think something like, Lysia? Elysa? Elissia? I dunno. I couldn't remember.

I folded the piece of paper and hid it in my bottom draw of my dresser. There was a loose bit of wood at the back and I put it behind that.

"Hey Jinn. I'm going to go out for a while. Probably find Charles and Christophe." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll see ya at lunch?" She looked up from her laptop and I nodded.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria." She smiled and nodded then went back to the laptop.

I walked out and put my key and phone in my pocket.

I walked into the common's area and heard arguments. Instantly recognizing the voices I groaned and stormed through the crowd.

Charles and my father were being yelled at by some teachers and my mother. I walked into the middle of it and they didn't even notice me, to caught up in yelling at each other. I groaned.

"Stop this." I said harshly. Charles scanned his eyes to me but continued arguing. No one even payed any notice. I growled. "I said ENOUGH!" My voice rose a few octaves and everyone stopped and looked at me. My voice hurt a little now.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest. That made them erupt into explaining things over each other and arguing again. I growled. "ENOUGH!" My voice rang out again making them hush.

I noted that Christophe and the principal were walking over. I stood in front of my dad and Charles, with my arms crossed and faced the principal. "What's going on here?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I already tried asking but they argue." He shook his head.

"Who are you two?" He gestured to Charles and Dad.

"I'm her father." Dad smiled at me and I smiled back.

"And I'm her more or less uncle." Charles shrugged.

My mum stormed forward. "Why wont you just go?" I growled at her and ripped her back.

"Back. Off."

"Don't you dare growl at me. He has no right to be here. Why are you even standing up for them?" She was angry as well but I was angrier.

"Because unlike you they didn't LIE TO ME FOR MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"THEY WEREN'T EVEN IN YOUR LIFE!" She screamed at me. I started shaking with anger. I've only gotten this bad four times. Every time it ended badly but only if I couldn't contain it.

I don't think she noticed and I don't even care if she did or didn't. Man I was angry.

"At least I'M NOT SOME SELFLESS BITCH!" I spat at her. "THEY DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" I screamed the words into her face and her eyes widened sensing my anger. "Nikol. Calm. Down." she said gently making me more angry.

She motioned with her hand and I was tackled to the ground. I snapped and tried biting at my attackers. _IDIOT'S! LET ME KILL HER!_ I screamed in my mind. They fought my attacking. I felt someone yank them off of me and tackle me down. They had me on my stomach and their knee in my back. I was snapping trying to get around as their hand had my wrists clasped together on my back.

"It wont work." My 'mother' snapped at them. Whoever it was leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"Nik, calm down. It wont do any good. Trust me. Calm. Down." I had an idea. I relaxed into him and he loosed him grip sensing a 'change' in me. Ha, change my ass.

The second his grip loosened I flipped us over and punching him in the jaw. I bounded backward and circled my mother.

"Remember how it ended last time Nikol? Control. Your. Anger!" She yelled at me pleadingly. I was fighting it but it was winning. I was getting blinded in rage. The only kind of rage she could bring out in me.

I lunged forward full of fury and no skill. I was running on pure anger and hatred. It was coming from inside of me. Controlling me. And I was going to let it if I couldn't stop myself anymore.

Landing on her, I pinned her down. I landed a punch on her face before my father ripped me off of her. Charles and Dad had me pinned.

"Not that this isn't entertaining for anything sweetie, hell I'd love to beat your mum but she's right. You need to control the werewolf side of you. We don't need you having episodes like..." Dad trailed off and I knew the name without even having to have it said out loud. He meant episodes like Nikolai.

I felt vampire hands rip me up, but gently, surprisingly.

They both dragged me outside into the air while I was fighting the anger within.

Both of them dragged me out into the forest just as it was starting to rain.

"Little Bird. Are you calm?" Charles asked me while he and my father hesitantly let me go. But neither giving me more then a meter space. I shook my head and the heavens opened up, drenching all three of us. "Just don't let me see my mother again!" I yelled over the thunder.

Damn, I was hoping for a sunny day (night).

"Does this happen a lot?" I shook my head at my father.

"No. Only four other times. They never end out well. My mother and I used to fight a lot and one day I snapped. Anger boiled out of me and I had done some horrible things and hurt myself." Split my knuckles open and dented a few fences. Broken a few bones, said some nasty bits, gotten into fights and beaten some of the guys at my old school to a pulp along with this other girl. Mainly the girls I beat up. Hey, they started on me!

"Are you calm enough to go back inside?" I shook my head at Charles, clenching and un-clenching my fists.

"No way. I see her and I'll lose it. I'll probably hurt you two as well. Anyone who got in my way!" There was thunder. God this is soo my favourite weather! "You two go. I'll be fine. I'll just walk around for a while and get lost. I'll come back when I can face the public again." My dad nodded and turned away hesitantly. Both of them were drenched. Just like me.

"If you need me come and get me!" He called. I nodded and it was just me and Charles standing there.

He came forward so we didn't have to yell at each other over the weather. "Nik, don't take to long okay?" I nodded.

"I'll try. I never know how long this takes. No longer then a day or so. I promise" He nodded and I kissed his cheek. "Go back. I'll find you the second I head back, okay?" He nodded.

"See you later little bird." I smiled and turned around and walked away. Away into the forest full of rain and hopefully to stop myself from loosing it, completely.

**(A/N I was going to cut it off here but I decided to add more (: )**

I walked for what seemed like hours. It probably was. Eventually someone came and found me.

That someone was Christophe.

He fell into step beside me. The rain had died down about an hour ago and now I was just freezing. I had my arms wrapped around me and my hair was in clumps falling down my face. He looked as handsome as ever with little water droplets on him and all rugged up.

"There you are. I've been looking all over." I shrugged. Most of my anger had gone but I still needed a day or two just to make sure it didn't come back. And the only way to stop it from coming out is to avoid my mother until it all goes away. If I saw her then all hell would break lose if I was around her too long. It's the way it's always been.

"I've only been walking. Probably in circles." He shook his head.

"Your almost at the boundary to the end of the school." I shrugged.

"Oh well." I kept walking and the wind picked up sending me shaking in the wind but I ignored it as best as I could and kept walking.

"What are you doing out here anyway? What happened after they dragged you out?" I shrugged.

"Well, I'm out here because I need to be and they just spoke to me. Look. If you want me to stay calm again, don't let my mother anywhere near me for the next few days because my control has been slipping a lot lately. Which I possibly think could be from my werewolf side." Thinking about what was kept from me was making me angry so I took deep calming breaths. If I went to that dark place where anger controls my every move, well I don't like it there. It controls me and I like to be in control of my own anger and body, not my anger in control of me.

"Does that happen a lot?" He asked while slipping his trench coat off. He handed it to me and I put it on, basking in the warmth.

"No, it doesn't. It's only happened four other times. Never really ends out well." Hence falling on the fence when I was fourteen.

"Why? What happens then?" I shrugged.

"Just some fights. And other things. Look, I'm going to keep walking. I'll head back later. I just. Need to be alone. Okay?" I didn't like all the questioning.

He sighed. "Okay, I can take a hint when you don't want me here." I went to say no but he was gone before I could say anything. Damn vampire speed!

I groaned. Great. Now I have to solve problems with Christophe. Just what I need.

I stormed off and walked around a little more before going to take a shower and get back to my room. All I knew was that I needed to find Christophe and make it all better. He was pissed at me and I didn't need him angry with me. I needed it to be all better and my mother gone. I just wanted my life back.

* * *

_**Remember, IDEAS and REVIEW PLEASE! xx (:**_


	21. Sorry

_**Sorry Everyone, my laptop is stuffed and all my stories are on it so its getting fxed. As soon as i can i will start posting chapters again.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. I guess you'll all just have to wait**_

_**Dont worry it kills me to. To not be able to write is horrible!**_

_**Sorry. XXxx don't give up on me !**_


	22. Chapter 21

**_Sorry it's short. I'll make the next chapter bigger and exciting. A big ones going to come up soon._**

**_Imma realll sorry for how long it took my. I'll try to UD sooner._**

**_:DD xx REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 21.**

When I was back in my room all rugged up I just sat down on my bed thinking.

If I wasn't a vampire/werewolf what kind of person would I be like? Would I stop getting angry? Lose my skill? Learn to control myself? I wouldn't ever know.

Sighing, I lied on my back down on the bed.

I'll never know any of these things. It's just my life.

I was in my underwear, track pants and a tank top. I'd had a shower and put my hair up into a plat.

I sat at the head of my bed envisioning myself as a full blooded human.

In a way, I guess we're all human. Werewolves are humans to begin with and vampires have hearts that beat. What stops that from making them human?

After all, it's not like we choose what family we get born into. That's decided by fate, hip thrusting with the opposite sex and eventually getting knocked up. _Don't you just love how I put it so bluntly?_ I said to my mind.

Sighing, I sat up and put some shoes on.

I grabbed a jacket, put it on but didn't zip it up.

The first place I went when I walked out of my room was teachers housing. I went to Christophe's room but he wasn't there so I went to the gym.

I had no such luck there either.

One place occurred to me. Since it was daylight now and I wasn't supposed to be out I'd have to keep being sneaky but he could be on the roof.

I snuck back into my housing and snuck up to the roof.

Looking around a bit I didn't see him but I went around the corner from the door and near the edge of the roof on the ground sat Christophe looking out.

He hadn't noticed me yet and I shut the door quietly.

Slowly, I walked over to him and sat down with my hands in my pockets.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." We all I said. He looked down at me.

"What for?" His voice was sweet and caring.

"Punching you in the face." I noted he had a small red mark on the side of his jaw. The side I hit him on.

He lightly brushed his fingers over it. "Eh. It's alright. It'll heal soon. It's already been healing." I looked down.

"I'm still sorry I punched you."

He lightly put his fingers under my chin and pulled my head up to his. "I'm sorry I was a jerk and left." A small smile came to his lips.

"What?" I was curious as to the thought he had.

"You don't think I'll get my favourite jacket back do you?" I shook my head.

"Not a chance in hell." He gave a small chuckle and pulled me close to him. He put and arm around me and I rested my head on his chest.

A few moments passed filled with a nice silence before I broke it.

"Christophe. What is this?" He looked down at me and frowned.

"What do you mean?" I pulled away to look at him but sat close.

"What is this?" I gestured between us and he shrugged.

"What? Do you want it to be something?" He said it with a small smirk playing at his lips. I shook my head and I swear I saw pain flash through his eyes but it was gone instantly.

"Well. I just want to know what it is." Why did I feel so fondly of him? I was confused about that myself.

"I don't know." Was his answer after a few moments. He looked back out across the school grounds. I gently moved his head my way and moved closer to him. Ever so slowly and lightly I brushed my lips against his, lingering there waiting for his reaction.

It was a little hesitant but his lips responded instantly.

He kissed me back.

Christophe pulled me onto his lap and ran a hand through my hair. The other was around my neck bringing my mouth to him. I felt the spark again. It was there every time we touched.

I ran my hands through his hair and pulled myself closer to him. After a moment I pulled away and looked down with our foreheads still touching.

"What is it?" He brushed a loose strand out of my face and behind my ear. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing. It's. Nothing. I'll see you later?" Without a reply I left the rooftop. At least things were still right between us only problem was. I was confused as ever.

I only got more confused when I bumped into Alex walking to my room.

He smiled at me and hugged me. I forced a smile and hugged him back.


End file.
